Eiji!
by ltifal
Summary: Eiji is turning into something unexpected... completed!
1. What the?

**Authoress' notes: Nyah! Here I am again, writing another crazy idea which has just popped inside my head, mwahahahaha! Okay then. Ah, forgot to tell you, here there are going to be some spoilers**.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I owned Eiji, nyahahaha! . Eh, wait a moment! I own Shimizu Sensei! u**

_Chapter one _

_What the …?_

After the victory in the national championship, the headmaster of Seishun Gakuen gave grade 3 his permission for them to enter the winter tournament. So, although there's still a little time left until the end of the summer holiday, Seigaku's regulars go to the school for their training…

"Inui will give us a new schedule. So pay attention! Don't be careless. We still have the winter tournament ahead.." As Tezuka finishes speaking, Inui steps in with some papers on his hand, while the other regulars gather up in front of him. And as usual Kikumaru is bouncing up and down besides his double partner Oishi already interested with the training "Nyah, what kind of exercise is it?"

"Sa ne, this is going to be exciting!" the Tensai places his finger on his cheek and smiles. Inui begin to explain "Okay, today we will examine your power and accuracy, so you must hit the balls into that power machine. It'll show how hard you hit. And of course, since the machine's small enough, you have to hit the middle of that black spot."

"Yosh! If it's about power, I won't lose." Momoshiro already swing his racket around while we can see our strongest man on Seigaku scratches his head, unsure bout his power.

"Emm, I'm not sure about this..."

"You forget this, Taka-san." Oishi takes Kawamura's racket and gives it to Kawamura, which being taken by Kawamura with his usual confused face…

"Huh? Emm? Arigato, Oishi...MOZAERU BURNING! LET'S DO THIS! HORA HORA!"

"Okay Kawamura, you first." As the dataman gestures Kawamura to go to the line, he opens his notebook and prepares to scratch his pen

"BURNING! YEAH!" Kawamura serves his first ball and it hits the target. The machine shows Kawamura's power points, which are 110.

"Hm, serve another ball Taka-san… you have to serve ten balls. I-data the first one is 110."

"BURNING! LETS GO BABY!" Kawamura serves another ball and stops after serving ten times

"Hmm, I-data... Ten times, missed 40, and the average power score is 120. All right, the next one is Momoshiro."

"Yosh!" Momoshiro walks to the line and begin to serve. "Ichi!" as he serves the ball, he counts it and after ten serves, he stops.

"Hmm, I-data, missed 30, average power 105. Not bad. Next is Tezuka." Tezuka as usual.. stoic he silently serves ten balls

"Hmm, missed 0, average power 110. I-data. Next is Kaidoh. I-data" as usual Kaidoh hisses then he move to the line and well.. serves ten balls

"Hmm, missed 0, average power 90. The next one is Oishi."

"Ok, here I go." After serves the ten balls

"Ok, missed 0 , average power 85. Next is Fuji."

Fuji whoalways with a smile on his face move to the line " Mane." a smirk then begin to serves his ten balls.

" I-data, missed 0, power 83. Hm… next is Echizen."

"Is.."

"Missed 0, power 75. Rather low.. I-data. Lastly, Kikumaru."

"Hoy! Hoy!"

"Missed 0, power 82 . Hmm..." after finishes with his data, Inui nods his head once then looks at the regulars Okay, in order to increase your power, I already made a schedule for your training. Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji, and Echizen; all of you must push up 100 times and pull up 100 times too."

"NYAH! 100!" Kikumaru screams as loud as he can while placing his hands on his head

"… Do I have to do it?" ask Oishi rather unsure if he could finish all the training

"Ma… I guess I'll be ok."

"Isuyo…" Echizen pulls down his hat a little and begin to move to the training court.

"Ahh..." a suspicious tone from Inui makes other stop his move, we can see that his glasses glance once and he gives the regulars his famous evil grin " For those who quit, this will be waiting." a glass suddenly pops from behind his back, full of a rainbow-coloured liquid "This is a new prototype of Inui juice."

Oishi, Kikumaru, and Echizen stare at it, then run away as fast as they could to do their training "ARGH!"

"… Hmm, wonderful colours!" Fuji slightly opens his eyes and examines the liquid.

"Want to try it, Fuji?"

"... Hmm, iyada." Our tensai closes his eyes again and goes away to fulfill his schedule

"Haha, not even Fuji-senpai wants it after that incident" a chuckle can be hear from Momo, Tezuka looks at Momo, still in his stoic face, ask bout the incident, Momoshiro lets out a chuckle again "Actually, when we were playing bowling, Fuji-senpai passed out after drinking Aozu."

"Aozu… I see." Tezuka quickly takes a mental note, to not mess with the aozu!

"Want to try it, Tezuka?" suddenly Inui takes out the aozu out of nowhere and then place it 2 cm in front of Tezuka's face "I'll pass..." that was the only answer from Tezuka

"Sanen desu (too bad). Momoshiro, Kawamura, and Kaidoh. Go to court B. There are several cans for targets. Hit them 150 times. Whoever misses more than 20 of the hits, which means more than 30 hits, will drink this." as he finish talking, he takes another glass from behind. It is full of a magenta liquid "Drink this super mental health Inui juice. It'll improve your accuracy, mwahahaha!"

"GACK! Got to go!" Momoshiro suddenly stroms to court B while Kaidoh mumbles : ssshhh, I won't lose, especially from you, and chases Momo.

"HORA HORA! I WON'T LOSE, BABY!" already in his fire mode, Kawamura chases the others.

" I have to watch them. Tezuka? Would you mind watching the others and please tell me who is the last one?" as he said that the data-man goes to court B while Tezuka rolls his eyes and walks out of the court.

In court B, Inui is watching Momo, Kaidoh and Kawamura. When suddenly "Taka-san..." another evil grin then he takes a magenta liquid " you're done. You already missed 30 out of 120 hits, so…"

Kawamura drops his racket, then swings his hands randomly in front of Inui"Mo iyada!" Inui takes the fallen racket and places it into Taka's hand "Here." Kawamura takes the racket instictly then takes the juice " MOZAERU BURNING!" and gulps the juice, several second later he falls unconscious "Ahh"

"Hm?" Inui rises his eyesbrowns then scrathes his data book

Momoshiro who is watching from behind, make his 130th serves but.. "ah!"

"That's your last ball, 30 out of 130 hits. Not bad actually, but…" takes another glass

"WARGHHHHH!" as soon as he drinks the liquid, he collapses

"Kaidoh, you are the last one..." In Kaidoh's mind the words: 'I'm not drinking that thing' already spins inside his head several times, he calmly serves one after another until the last ball.. he misses " Sshhh…"

"Sanen desu you missed it." takes another juice

"ARGH!" faints in 2 second

"Mwahahahaha! I-data." As he laughs evily, he leaves the court

Meanwhile... let's check our other regulars

"98…99…100…" the Tensai finally finishes his pull up the he jumps down, sits on the ground, out of breath " Ma that's it, I quit. Exhausted." Echizen who just finishes his own takes the same action as Fuji, even he's panting..

"Hah…hah… finally finished…" as the fukubucho finishes his pull out he's laying down

"Mou I'm…tired!" even when he said tired. Kikumaru could still jumping around.

Inui has just come out from court B, looks at his panting teammates "Have you finished?"

"Nyah! Inui! I'm tired!"

"Well, you have to go on. Lack of strength may cause you to lose your game. So who is the last one, Tezuka?"

"Kikumaru..."

"Well, well, Kikumaru? Hehehe.." another evil grin

"…I have a bad felling, nyah…" as he looks at Inui, frightened

Suddenly Inui takes a black liquid. It turns blue, then yellow, then bubbles, then turns pink " I forgot to mention, the last have to drink this."

"NYAH! NO!"

"Hm? That's not polite of yours."

"Ooishiyo, Kikumaru-senpai" Echizen smirks as he tries to tease his senpai

"Nyah! Meany! Fine!" gulps the liquid then "UNYAH!" Kikumaru lands hard on the ground

"EIJI!" shock as he look at 'how hard his double patner lands' he quickly kneels down beside Kikumaru while Fuji, upon sees his best friend lands very hard on the ground, his smile already gone and his eyes wide opens then he knees beside Eiji, to make sure that Eiji was ok. Then he look angrily at Inui, who mumbles several words : 'I didn't expect this, but still… I-data.' While _scratching his notebook_

"Inui… GROUNDO 30 LAPS! Oishi, Fuji, take Kikumaru to the health room. Echizen, call Shimizu sensei."

"Hai!" Oishi quickly carries Kikumaru with Fuji while Echizen pulls down his head and walks away to find the sensei

At the health room in Seishun Gakuen …

"How's Eiji, sensei?" as his double patner and Seigaku mother, he is the one who'll be very concern bout Eiji

"Is he all right, sensei?" Fuji expresion rather change from his usual face, since Eiji is his best friend

"Hmm…" Shimizu sensei examines Kikumaru's eyes, puts her stethoscope on Kikumaru's chest, writes something, then smiles "Hmm… don't worry, he just needs some rest. He's normal."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Tezuka-kun?" Shimizu looks at Tezuka "Next time make sure not to assign them such a dangerous training, okay?"

"Yes, arigato sensei." As he thanks his sensei, he bows once.

After Shimizu sensei leaves… outside the room… one hour later…

"Inui! I have already told you before. Do not make such things. Now are you satisfied?"

"Well, that was a miscalculation, Oishi.."

"Mane. Tezuka? Are they all right?" our tensai already back to his usual smiling face then looks at another victim of Inui's Juice

"They should be fine"

"Mada mada dane."

"Daijoubu ka? Minna?" Oishi moves to Kawamura side to checks weither they all right or not "Aa ore wa daijoubu" reply Kawamura while rubbing his head

"I'm fine, senpai."

"Sshhh..."

Suddenly… from inside the room, we could heard a crying voice

Tezuka twitches his eyebrows

Fuji looks at Tezuka with his rather confused fave"? Did you guys hear anything?"

"Aa someone crying." Oishi nods his head

"Hmm, a child?"

"Here, Momo-senpai?"

"It's come from inside.." Fuji looks at the health room's door, other looks at each other with a sweatdrop on his head then stroms to the health room. Fuji, who is the first one reaches the door's knob quickly opens the room, and looks inside then gasps "ARA! 0-0u"

"What happened ?" after see what happen inside, Oishi gets shocked, then collapses. Which luckily being catched by his captain. The captain after make sure that Oishi is safe in his arm looks inside "What?o-ou"

"GAH! O-Ou" Momoshiro looks inside the health room yell out very loud. Behind him, Echizen finally get a change to see what's going on, his eyes opens very wide "EIJI-SENPAI? o-Ou"

"SSHH! O-O"

"...o-o" Inui drops the notebook he carried, gets stunned for a second. Aware of what he did, takes the notebook and writes something "I-data..."

"AHHH! O-O"

To their horror, they all see… a tiny red-haired tiny being crying on the bed… everybody stuns in front of the door for a while. Several seconds of silence. Finally Fuji steps forward and then rubs the child's head… he suddenly stops crying…

"Umm… Eiji?" Fuji begins to talk while his hand is still on Eiji's head.

The baby suddenly chucles then with his tiny hands, he reaches out for Fuji's ones

"Ma Eiji? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Wah?" the baby stares at Fuji, then laughes

a sweatdrop "Err… if you understand, please nod."

Another chuckles "Aga?" then sucks his tomb

Fuji turns about and looks at the others "I think he didn't understand…" as he said that the other regulars just stuns and speechless...

_To be continued…_

**Tifa : … Review please. u So, how was it?**

**Note: Shimizu is my original character, she is a school doctor**


	2. Mama?

Authoress' note: Thank you for your reviews. Chapter two, action! Oh, Thank you for Kagome-san for editing : D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the computer and the idea.

_Chapter two_

_Mama…?_

Several minutes later…

Oishi finally awake from his unconsciousness, he rubs his dizzy head. While Tezuka who sits not far from him, ask him whether he's all

right or not. Oishi just nod his head then he looks at Tezuka "Tezuka? I had a dream, in that dream... Eiji become a baby." Tezuka just stays silent, and then Oishi lets out a chuckle and continue to say "that strange, right? Hahaha I'm weird. But he's kind of cute." Then Oishi moves his eyes and focus to the others who are sitting quietly. "What? Why did you all so quiet?"

Echizen who is leaning on the wall finally speaks "Oishi senpai? That was true"

"Eh?" a blink

"Eiji senpai turned into a baby"

"WHAT!" he looked at Tezuka and then asked whether or not Echizen was only joking... or... not? Since Tezuka didn't reply any

single word... Inui finally tell the fukubuchou that what he saw earlier was reality not a dream. Still in his state of shock, Oishi tries to get a hold

of himself, and recognizes that Fuji was missing. "Where's Fuji?"

"I'm right here." Fuji comes out from the health room, carrying baby Eiji, whom is only wrapped by Fuji's towel. The baby in his embrace

lets out a chuckle whiles his hands played with Fuji's hair.

"! My GOSH!" Not able to get a hold him self again, Oishi... collapses again. Tezuka again caught Oishi as he fell.

Looking at the scene, Momoshiro whispers to Echizen and tells him that 'catching Oishi senpai will become Buchou's habit', which still

could be heard by the Buchou. The captain looks at him with his glasses glance twice "I heard that, Momo!"

"Ssshh, baka…"

"Nani? Mamushi?"

"Ssshhh?"

"You two… GROUNDO 20 LAPS!" ordered the captain after he put the fukubuchou on the sofa, which is followed by Momo and Kaidoh

immediately and running outside. Upon hearing the loud voice from Tezuka, Eiji became scared and started to cry.

"Ahh! Don't cry, Eiji! Sstt, please stop crying, dear! Tezuka? Can you be quieter?" as he pats Eiji's back softly, he looks

sharply to Tezuka.

"Sorry..."

A 'sweatdrop' can be seen on Kawamura's and Echizen's head... since when did they captain afraid of Fuji?

"I-data..."

"Ugh..." Oishi finally awake "What happened?" then looks at Eiji "gasp! EIJI?"

"QUIET!" another yell from Fuji which makes the baby cries again.

"Ma! Sorry dear, sorry".

"Let me take care of him!" as he said that Oishi takes Eiji from Fuji's hand and rubs Eiji's back softly then singing "sweet little baby, sweet little baby, please sleep." The song makes the baby stop his cry then chuckle.

"Hmm, Oishi and Fuji can become good mothers… I-data."

Tezuka glares at Inui "INUI!"

"QUIET!" yell Oishi and Fuji in unison.

"'Sweatdrop' … Sorry…"

"Tezuka may become the 'husband afraid of wife' member… I-data."

An angry vein pops on Tezuka's face "I-nu-i!" try to control but has already lost his self control. Seems like he is ready to strangle

Inui.

"Mada-mada dane."

"Gyahaha!" the baby chuckles innocently. Oishi hesitated, and then looked at the baby. He smiled and kissed Eiji's cheek, "Good baby!"

"Ara… did you just kiss Eiji?" a grin from Fuji, which makes Oishi blush, "but he is a baby."

"But still Eiji..."

"I-data..."

"... I-nu-i. Stop that I-data right now. You have to take care of this!" seems like our buchou already annoyed hearing another I-data from Inui

"Err, all right. It seems I have miscalculated my juice and..."

"Indeed..." said the Ichinen.

"We have to take care of Eiji." Said Kawamura while he looks at the baby in Oishi's embrace

"...Luckily, we are still on holiday, so.."

"Eiji must stay with us." As Oishi said that Kawamura nods his head

"I will make an antidote then." Said Inui which is being reply by all the regulars, who become chibi in unison "YOU HAVE TOO!"

"Er... yes" a sweatdrop

"Well..." Tezuka crosses his hands, "Inui will make the antidote." Then looks at Kawamura "Kawamura, are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes, why not? This is our responsibility anyway. I can't just leave."

"Hmm, didn't you say earlier that your father needs your help?" Fuji stops his hand which still been played by Eiji then looks at Kawamura

"Gyahahaha, agu..."

"Ano... guys..." Oishi's tone slightly panic

"Ah, yeah, but..." Kawamura don't want to leave them to take care the mess, anyway they're team mate

"That's all right. You'd better help your father."

"But Buchou?"

"Guys?" another word from Oishi, this time a little louder but still couldn't be heard by the other since they busy with Kawamura

"That's not fair..." this time our Ichinen who stayed silent from the beginning, joined the conversation.

"What's not fair?" ask Tezuka as he glares at Echizen

"Nothing, just talking to myself".

"GUYS!" this time Oishi word finally catch other attention

"What!" ask the regulars in unison

"He's just peed!"

Massive sweatdrops'

"…… I'll take another towel… Echizen? Lend me yours." Said Fuji

"What! Iyada!"

"You have to!" Fuji opens his eyes indicated that he's serious. All that Echizen can do is sighing and go to take his towel with Fuji. So

Fuji leaves with Echizen to take a towel. Meanwhile, Oishi takes off the wet towel, and asked Tezuka to search for balm or sweet-smelling

oil on the medical shelf in the health room. Oishi then asks Kawamura to take some warm water. Then asks Inui to buy milk or baby food or

anything that a baby could eat…whatever…finally after several minutes Fuji comes in with Echizen "Here." Then gives Oishi a towel.

Oishi cleans the baby with the warm water and another towel, and then rubs the balm, Tezuka found, on Eiji's body, "Thanks."

Baby Eiji seems to like the touch and lets out another chuckle which makes Fuji smiles "Eiji really likes smiling and laughing."

"Yeah." Said Oishi who eventually makes a diaper "There."

"Ma…ma…" said Eiji so sudden, upon hears the mama part Oishi blushes

"Well, you are a good mother." Teases Fuji, Tezuka just stay silent, while Echizen and Kawamura tries to hold their laugh.

"No laughing!" Glared Oishi, who is still blushing. Suddenly Momoshiro comes in after finishing his running "I'm done."

On his back his rival Kaidoh still hissing "Hhh... hmm... what's going on?" Kawamura tells Momo and Kaidoh what happened and about the

Plan.

"? HAH! We have to take care of Eiji-senpai! Us!"

"WAH!"

"AH! QUIET!" Oishi carries Eiji again to stop his cries while Fuji tries to talk to him "Ssttt, dear, don't cry." Kaidoh... seems don't

have any objection

"We can use my house" said Fuji then continue "my parents went to Nagasaki for a business trip or something, nee-san went on holiday

with her friends, and Yuuta will not go home for a while, so my house is empty."

"Are you home alone?"

"Well, I wanted to stay at Eiji's house, we had already discussed it, but since he has turned into baby…"

"I see." Said Oishi who still carrying Eiji

"I'll phone Kikumaru's parents to tell them that he will stay in your house for three days or so." Said Tezuka as he nods his head.

"Okay, emm... Oishi, let me carry him?"

"Uh, okay." The fukubuchou lets Fuji carry Eiji, and once again the baby playing with Fuji's hair

"It seems he likes Fuji's hair. I-data…" Inui pops from nowhere with his notebook, which make Echizen almost falls down even Kaidoh jumps

a little. Momoshiro already jumps 2 meters away from Inui

"Did you buy what I asked you?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Here." The data man gives Oishi a plastic bag full of instant milk, baby food, baby napkins and a baby's feeding-bottle

"Fuji, take care of Kikumaru for a while. We will go home to take our clothes." Ordered Tezuka

"Um I'll take some of my brother's clothes; Eiji-senpai will catch a cold if he only wears a diaper." Said Momo who still rubbing his chest

"Fine, meet me at my house. Oishi, will you help me with Eiji until they arrive?"

"Ok, then I'll go with you first."

"Except for Inui and Kawamura, if there's a runaway, 1000 laps."

Massive sweatdrops'...

_To be continued_

Tifa: Hehehehe, imagine a bunch of boys taking care of one baby, who

could ever guess what may happen next? Mwahahahaha!

Eiji: Nyah! And I can't even talk there!

Tifa: Err... sorry Eiji, but you are so adorable.

Eiji: Ano? Is there going to be any pairing?

Tifa: Hmm, I think so, all x baby Eiji?

Eiji: That much?

Tifa: Hmm, I'll think about the pairings later or… maybe there won't

be any real pairing. XD


	3. Another Mama?

**Tifa : hoy!! Thank you always for review. Sorry late update. Need times to finish the chapter and need idea to write. And need times to finish another fic x-x. Tifa should finish six or seven fics duh…… Disclaimer : not mine, Konomi sensei owns them**

_Chapter Three_

_Another mama?_

On the way to Fuji's house… they pass two women who were chatting happily, they suddenly looks at the baby and 'their parent' A.K.A Oishi and Fuji, then talk rather loudly...

"Oh my, look at that baby. He so adorable!"

"Ahh, yes yes, so cute. But poor him, his parents don't know how to raise a baby."

"Ah, right, although we are still on summer, it doesn't mean he can go out half-naked."

"That couple should have learned about parental education."

"That's ?" Fuji, who definetaly catch out what their talking bout looks at Oishi then tha baby in his embrance..

"Ano ... I think they are talking about us." Said Oishi who blushing furiously.

"Of course we are!"

"Excuse me, but I'm a boy, besides we are only fifteen."

"Oh my! You both are gay?"

"Huh???" Oishi tries to understand the sentence?? What? A gay??!!!!

"How can you two have a baby??"

"Nyah?? Mama…" Eiji sucks his right thumb and grabs Oishi's shirt with his left hand, he tugs it softly.

"Err, Eiji..." still blushing, he looks at Eiji

"I think you should carry him again, Oishi."

"Hmm, since you two are very young, you still have many things to learn." Said the woman again followed by another advise form other woman "Yes, yes. Put some cloth on him and feed him when you arrive home. He's hungry."

"How do you know he is hungry?" Fuji rather confused since of course.. he never have a baby!! For God sake!!

Oishi who is carrying Eiji again nod his head "Yeah."

"Well, let's just call it mother instinct." Said her then walks away which follow by her friend but before that her friend looks at the baby then give 'our parents' another advise "...Watch his body language." Then walk away Fuji and Oishi look at each other confused, then continue walking.

Meanwhile… at Tezuka's residence…we could see Tezuka who is standing in front of the phone with a note book on his hand and after looks upKikumaru's number in the telephone book, he dials the number

Dialing----

"Yes, Kikumaru's house." Said someone on the other side

"… Konichiwa, I'm Tezuka and …"

"Ah? Looking for Eiji? He's not home yet."

"Um, I just want to inform you that Kikumaru will stay in …"

"In your house? Fuji's? Or Oishi's?" said the voice as if the situation was usual event..

"Err, Fuji's house…"

"I see, well, tell him to get his clothes then, I'll arrange some of them."

"Err, yes... ah, no, I mean... ehem... I mean, I'll take them to him." note on Tezuka's mind.. 'right now Kikumaru was a baby!"

"Ah ,okay then, sorry to bother you so much, that child is really immature."

"That's not his fault anyway…"

"??? : What??"

"Nothing, thank you mister."

"Huh??? Tezuka-kun? Is there anything wrong with your ears?? I'm his sister!"

"Ah… sumimasen. --u"

"Ahahaha, it's okay. Well, my voice is different, right? Well, I've caught a cold and blah blah blah..." as Kikumaru's sister blabbling nonstop.. Tezuka tries to listen then after several minutes he give up and holds his phone rather far from his ears. This gonna be a long.. day

At Fuji's residence… we could heard sound of a door opening, then sounds of lights being turned on

"sighs Ma I'll place the baby things here, okay?" as Fuji walks to the nearest table then places the baby things on the table

"Err, yes..."

Baby Eiji feels hungry and since he could only talk a little words, he begins to cry again!

"Errr, yes Eiji… I know you're hungry, err... I'll make something for him. Fuji, please carry him." Oishi hands Eiji to Fuji and start to move to the kichen

"Come here Eiji, ssttt... no crying, okay? Your mama will make something for you soon." Said Fuji as he carries Eiji, then kisses his cheek

"Fuji!! Don't call me mama!!! blush And you have just kissed Eiji too!!!"

"Ara??" silent for a while "… But well, he's so adorable!" kisses him again which stops Eiji from crying and gives a smile to Fuji

"Fuji???"

"WAH!!!"

"Ara? Sstt, Eiji, lovely Eiji..." Fuji try to tickles him and of course the baby stops his cry again and now is laughing "Now wait for a while, okay?" smiles, then looks at Oishi "Oishi??? Are you still there??? Go do anything!!"

"… Sorry." grabs the milk, then goes to the kitchen "

Ah, while your mama does anything else, your other 'mama' will change you, hm?" grins then grabs the baby's diaper from the plastic bag and replaces Ryoma's towel with the diaper. That would be an easy task for tensai.. right??right?

Suddenly sound of a doorbell make Fuji looks up from his task to change a diaper "Hmm. Oishi?? Can you…?"

"No!!! I'm just boiling the water!!!" yells Oishi from the kitchen

"Boiling the water?? Do you want to burn Eiji's mouth??"

"NO, I will add cold water!!!"

"I see…" another sound of a doorbell

"Uhh… wait a minute!!!" Fuji yells as he tries to put the diaper on but the baby doesn't seem to want to cooperate "Eiji dear, please, stop moving!"

"Gu-aga?? Ma…ma?"

"sigh, How can Oishi do this?? Please, stop moving before mama gets angry."

Another sound of a doorbell

"Fuji!!! CAN YOU GET THAT?!!"

"… This baby won't stop moving!!!"

Another sound of a doorbel, this time very long one which indicates that whoever push the bell already lost his patient, and then followed by a bumping sound. "Aow!!!"

"Oishi??"

"I'm fine!!! Just bumped against the table!!"

"Oh." still struggling to put the diaper on "I give up!!" quits struggling with the diaper, but then he continues again

DOORBELL!!!!!!!!!!!! Oishi runs from the kitchen to the front door and quickly opens it. With his right hand he shakes the feeding-bottle "YES!!??"

"Finally!!! What happened?? Why so long?" it's Momoshiro, in his hands there're two bags: a plastic one and a Seigaku tennis bag

"Preparing the milk! Why did you bring that??" as his right hand shakes the bottle, his left hand pointing at Momo's tennis bag

"I packed my clothes here… does senpai want to serve that to a guest?" looks at the bottle

"blush Ahem… stop joking! Come in. I'll feed Eiji." Oishi gestured Momo to come in

"And close the door!!" Yelled Fuji from the distance

"Hai!!"

"WAAAAAH!!!!!" sigh another cries make Oishi runs into the living room

Inside the living room…

"Finally!!!" finally success to puts the diaper on the right place, he lifts Eiji up "Heh heh, I made it. See, Eiji?"

"Gya-ha ma-ma!"

"Mama?" Oishi who just got there, raises one of his eyebrows

"Err... blush Well… ah, just feed him!" hands Eiji to Oishi, then dashes to the washroom "I'll wash the towel."

"The towel is still here." Oishi who right now already carries Eiji, see that the dirty towel still on the table..

"Uh, yeah." turns back, grabs the towel and once again dashes to the washroom"

"Gyanyah!!" the baby swings his hand, he wants to take the feeding-bottle

"Hmm, that's weird of Fuji-senpai ne? Oh yeah!" Momoshiro who already in the living room, searches for something in the plastic bag, and takes a tiny red shirt and a tiny blue short pant "Here, try putting this on Eiji-senpai."

"…Yeah…" Oishi takes the clothes from Momo "Err, take this bottle while I put these on."

"Wah wah!" Eiji already hungry and very unpatient so Oishi ask Momo to feed him, while he puts the cloth on.

"What?! How can I do that??"

"He knows how to do that, just give it to him." said the fukubucho as he puts the clothes on

"Err... blush But… err..."

"Momo!!"

"Uh..." then places the rubber on Eiji's mouth which being sucks happily by the baby

"See? He can do that on his own. Hm? Well, I have to go take my clothes too, so could you take care of him for a while?"

"What?!! Oishi-senpai!! But I… how can I?"

"Just carry him for a while."

"But... but..."

"Now just carry him like this, while your left hand holds the bottle like this." gives Momo an example

"But... but…"

"… Momo?"

"…Ok, ok." Lets out a sigh but carries his senpai anyway..

"Fine, I'll be back soon, okay?" leaves the living room, then stops and turns around "…After feeding him, make him sleep!" then Oishi opens the front door, then goes out

"… This is embarrassing. Blush"

Fuji who just come from the washroom, lets out a chuckle "Well, well, what a beautiful scene!"

"Fuji-senpai!!"

"Ma no yelling, besides you're carrying Eiji." He places one of his fingers on his cheek "Maybe I'll take a picture of yours." Then winks

"WHAT?!!"

"Jodan jodan." smiles as usual

"Fuji-senpai? Can you take this kid?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Just take him. It feels strange to hold Eiji-senpai like this…"

"Why? He's so adorable."

"… Fuji-senpai?? Em?" looks at the baby and the empty bottle

"Hm, the bottle is already empty. Give me the bottle, Momo."

"Here." Momo gives Fuji the bottle and the baby

"I said the bottle, not Eiji."

"But…" suddenly Baby Eiji looks at Momo, blinks his eyes, then cries "What??"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he just started crying." Confused by the baby action and slightly panic too..

"Mama!!! Wahh!!!"

"Hmm... come here, dear…" as Fuji carries Eiji again, the baby suddenly stops crying and then laughs

"I think Eiji-senpai has already decided that he wants two mamas." A grin

"ma..ne" a smirks then looks at Momo "Momo, clean the bottle and please, clean the kitchen."

"HAH!!! The kitchen??? Why me???"

"Because mama has to stay right beside the baby. Right? Eiji?" grins then start playing with Eiji's hand

"… Yes ma'am…"

_To be continued_

**Tifa : Fiuh… finished a chapter. Okay, must update another fic. Ah, review please. Thank you.**


	4. Too Many Disturbance!

**Tifa : Thank you again for reviewing. Ahem… another comment about my grammar but now I have another editor. Thanks for your help Kagome-san! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and criticizing too. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer : Konomi sensei owns them.**

_Chapter Four_

_Too Many Disturbances!_

After several minutes… Momo is still cleaning the kitchen (What the heck did Oishi do in there? Just prepared the milk, right? But why

are there so many dirty plates around the washing area?) Momo who has already washed four plates, and there are still five plates to go, plus a pot and a feeding-bottle, lets out a sigh " I think that Fuji senpai just used me to clean the kitchen…" shakes his head "No no no, Fuji senpai wouldn't do that …… On second thought, maybe he would… sigh. Why did I come here in the first place? O yeah, Inui senpai no juice… sigh"

… Err, let's forget about Momo. Meanwhile, in the living room… Fuji is sat on the floor, while Eiji is on his lap and it seems like Fuji is struggling with something…

"Ma Eiji… please stop, okay?"

Baby Eiji just chuckles then do whatever he doing right now "Nya?"

"Dear… please stop pulling my hair, before mama gets angry." Fuji opens his eyes (ups! Scary!)

A blink "Huh? Nyahahaha!" still pulls some of Fuji's hair

"Ouch, dear! I mean it!" As Fuji jerks the baby hand with killing atmosphere…? Around him..

"Nyah? … wah!"

"sigh, Stop crying, Eiji! … Sorry Eiji, don't cry, please!"

"sob... sob..."

"I give up!"

Momo comes out from the kitchen with his pink apron and still drying his hands. "What happened?"

"… Err, he is just crying."

"I heard that, senpai." Momo moves towards the baby then he knees down so he face could face the baby "Now Eiji senpai, please stop crying … uh, well..." thinking for a while then makes some funny faces. See Momo's face, Fuji let out a chuckle "I wish my camera was here."

"Fuji-senpai? You are not supposed to laugh."

"Err, you're right." Then he looks at Eiji who suddenly stop crying.. hey that's working! But several second later... he begins to cry

again!

"WHAT!"

"He is crying even louder."

Sound of a doorbell…

"Thanks God…" Fuji gets up and walks towards the front door, but stops and fixes his eyes on Momo. "Take care of Eiji for a while…"

then goes to the front door

"Fuji senpai! Sigh... Why does everybody tell me to take care of Eiji senpai? Sob sob! I will cry too!" crying in anime style

Fuji finally reaches the doorknob and opens the door only to find someone with a hat and black skirt "…Yes?"

"Do you have a baby here?"

"Yes?" answer the Tensai hesitated

"Oh, I heard him crying."

"Yes, I know. Who are you?"

"Well..." the mysterious guy opens his case, which is full of books, and takes one of them "If you buy this book, you will know how to

take care of your baby, and right now you can get 50 off, so it is really cheap and blah blah blah…"

"No, thank you." said the Tensai as he starts to close the door but the man just slips his right leg inside so Fuji can't close the door.

"But sir! I'll give you extra bonuses!"

"No!" tries to push the leg out so he could close the door

"Plus I'll give you a sack of milk and …" suddenly a milk comes out from nowhere

"I said I don't want it, get out or…" opens his eyes and takes a hammer from nowhere (oh, I love this Kaori style XD)

"Uh-oh, bye!" frightened then runs away

"Mataku…" Fuji throws the hammer and magically disappears then closes the door and walks directly to the living room, but is stopped by the sound of the doorbell "… Well, this time it must be right…" goes back to the front door and opens the door "Mataku… again?"

"Mail to Fuji Yuuta, and this is Monthly Pro Tennis."

"Ah, thank you sir."

"Huh? Do you have a baby? He is crying…"

"I know."

"Ah, maybe he's hungry."

"Who knows…" shrugs "so please, could you just go?"

"Oh, okay then, bye mister." Give Fuji a shrugs then leaves

"sigh, What did they come to do here anyway?" shakes his head and closes the door. Then with the mail and the magazine in his hands, he turns around and moves. But poor him, just takes two steps…and another doorbell sound interrupts him..." … "opens the door" he sees another man who is holding a Bible and a case

"Do you believe in God? I sell… uh..." seeing another seller, Fuji opens his eyes and takes another huge hammer from nowhere!

"Oh, you don't believe Him!" then runs away

"Grrr…" slams the door

Meanwhile… Momo still trying to stop the cry, still begging Eiji to stop crying "Please Eiji senpai, don't cry! Eww…" thinking for a while then carries Eiji and swings him forward and backward. Seem the method worked, Baby Eiji stopped crying, then slowly closed his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Errr... dadadadi, didadadida, dadadada, dadadidada!..." still swinging and singing some stupid sleeping song, which make the baby finally sleeping... "Thanks God!"

Sound of a slamming door...

"WHAT!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GAH! I HATE THIS!"

Back to Fuji…

Fuji walks back with the magazine and the mail, hearing the doorbell again…stops his move, takes the huge hammer, opens the door and smashes the hammer down "I ALREADY SAID I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANYTHING!"

"OUCH!" The hammer hit someone. Then, standing beside the person who was hit (who is now lying on the floor), there's another figure, quite short actually with a hat on his head.

"Fuji senpai!"

"Huh? gasp... Oh, it's you, Echizen."

"… Mada mada dane Fuji-senpai!"

"Sorry, I lost my temper a while ago."

"Iss su yo betsuni… demo." The Ichinen looked at the person lying under the hammer, "I think you should apologies before Buchou makes you run 1000 laps."

"Buchou?" He raised his eyebrows, then looked at the ground, realizing someone is under the hammer. "My gosh !" takes the hammer, throws it backwards, and it miraculously disappears.

"Tezuka? Are you all right!"

Tezuka … passes out..

"Great…" said Echizen while he pulls the hat down then gives Fuji a smirk

"Help me carry him, Echizen!" As he tries to carry Tezuka's upper body, then carries Tezuka's bag all at the same time.

"Mada mada dane…" another smirk..

_To be continued._

**Authoress' note : Oh, I love making fun of Fuji from time to time… **

**Mwahahahaha, so funny!**

**Fuji : …………… carrying another huge hammer I should have killed you!**

**Tifa : Uh-oh! runs away in panic**


	5. Finally Peace and Onechan?

Tifa : maa… menggo menggo late update… but Happy reading!!!! Thank you for review!!!! …Why did this chapter turn out to be a serious chapter???? Duh!!! Never mind… Disclaimer : Konomi sensei owns them Chapter five Finally Peace and... One-chan? 

Tezuka, who has fallen unconscious, is being carried to the living room. In the living room, Momo is still swinging Eiji and singing another stupid song… "Finally I see Echizen and Fuji-senpai and … Bucho??!!! What has happened? Why Bucho…?"  
A smirk, then Echizen put the bag down after puts Tezuka down on the sofa of course.. "Nothing has happened…"

Fuji places Tezuka onto the sofa and puts two bags down (one is Eiji's) then looks at Momo "How's Eiji?"

"Still crying!!"

"MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" still crying and now his hands start to punches Momo,s chest, then he raises his hand, seems he wants Fuji to carry him. Upon hearing the 'mama' part, Echizen raises his eyesbrow "mama?" then looks at the tensai who lets out a sigh.

"Come here, dear."

"Finally… here!!" Momo hands the baby over then move to another sofa "I'll rest for a while."

Fuji takes the baby, but he is still crying "Um... Momo, I thought you had already stopped him before."

"I did, but then some stupid person slammed the door. It was you, right, Echizen?"

"Huh?" looks at his senpai with a confused look

"… That was me…"

"Hah!!! Ano, gomen gomen gomen, Fuji-senpai!!!!" suddenly stands up then bows several times

"…Nevermind… anyway, how did you make Eiji stop crying?"

"By swinging him like this." Momo who feel relief (Fuji senpai really scary if he want to take a revenge on him..) then gives an example of how he make Eiji stop crying

"I see, maybe he just wants to get some sleep, oh well..." swinging Eiji, finally the baby stops crying then let out a yawn and finally little by little, he closes his eyes and go to his deep sleep.

"Hey, it's working!" said Echizen loudly, his mouth suddenly being closed by Momo while Fuji places his finger on his mouth and gestures Echizen to shuts up. Echizen mumbles a sorry.

"He is just too cute…" said Fuji while he looks at the baby then hesistated he give the baby another kiss

"Gaps..." from Momo and Echizen while staring at the tensai

"What?"

"…"

"Mada mada dane."

"Well… while I carry Eiji… why don't you two prepare a room? Hm?" as he said that, an evil grin appears on his face.

"Huh, me?" said Echizen while pointing at him self

"Well, yes…" a nod

"Are? Fuji-senpai, it's not fair!!"

"That's true."

"Fine then! Here, Echizen, carry Eiji." As he said that, he moves the sleeping baby to Echizen  
"NANI???!!!!!"

"Ssssssssssstttttttttttttttttt!"

"… Sorry." Close.. actually slaps his mouth

"We will prepare the room… so, could you carry him?" ask Fuji again then gestures Echizen to carry the baby

"Iyada!"

"So… if you like it, you can prepare the room with me while Fuji-senpai carries Eiji-senpai."

"……" looks at Eiji, sighs, then raises his hands "Fine…"

"Here, and carry him gently! Like this."  
"This?" Echizen tries not to wake up the baby as he places into the position.

"Yup. So, could you come here, Momo?" walks toward another door and opens it

"I just feel that I'm being used as a servant." Mutters under his breath

"What?"

"Nevermind… just talking to myself…"  
  
Leaving Ochibi with the baby, Momo and Fuji prepare some rooms for them to sleep at night, while Echizen moves around the living room (with Eiji of course), wondering how he got involved in this stupid baby-sitting thing. He curses Inui-senpai no juice for causing this stupid scene. Sighing, he sits down on another sofa and stares at Tezuka. Oh, how he wishes Tezuka woke up soon, so the Bucho can take over his part… The idea of putting his baby-senpai down on the sofa crosses his mind, but then he shakes his head, since he knows what would happen to the sleeping baby if he rolls over. He would fall and Echizen doesn't want to take that chance...

Well, let's make them take a break for a while. Now we are going to Kaidoh's residence… where we could hear that our lovely snake who is talking with his mother

"What? Sleep over?

"Ah, I will stay at Fuji senpai's house for two or three days."

"I see. Well, if my dear says so… don't make any commotion in there, ok?"

"Yes, Haha." Takes the bag then ready to walk outside but stop, thinking for a while. "Haha? Do you still have that baby toy?"

"Huh, you mean the one with a tiny bell inside? Yes, I do. Why?"

"Uh, well... blush..Can I borrow it?"

"KAORU??!!!" shocked  
"It's not for me." still blushing furiously  
"Whom for?"

"Err… we just... err... have to watch a kid… yes, a kid…" Kaidoh tries to make a lie

"A kid? Whose kid?"

"Well, it's... err... a kid from... ano... err… argh... we have to watch him… so..." another lies..  
"I see. How sweet of yours, Kaoru! (How sweat my family is!) I'll go take it, and take some candy and some cake too for the kid ok?"  
"Oh… hai…"

Back to Fuji house!!!! It's been one hour since Echizen started carrying Eiji…

"sigh … curses Inui-senpai …" as he makes several curses.. the Baby Eiji suddenly opens his eyes "Nyah?"

"… So, are you awake?" looks at the baby who realises that whoever carries him was not his 'mother' but he is not crying instead he call Echizen..  
"Nyah, one-chan (sister)?"

"Huh?" blinks several times "Ano, Eiji-senpai?"

"Nyah!" Baby Eiji grabs Echizen's shirt, then suddenly looks at something on the floor. "Ball..."

Echizen scans the floor and sees a tennis ball (where has that come from?) and emm… take the ball …

"Nya nya, play ne-chan!" swinging his hands

Echizen stares at the baby "Kikumaru-senpai… consider your age right now… you should call me oni-chan! (brother)"

"One-chan?"

"I said oni-chan."

"Play nyah ne-chan!"

"sigh… I give up." takes Eiji and makes him sit on the floor, then walks about two meters backwards and then sits there "Well, um..." looks at the ball, then at Eiji.

"Nyah? Play!!" swinging his hands again, then puts them on the floor.

Another sighs and slowly rolls the ball towards Eiji "…"

"Nyah!" Eiji catches the ball and rolls it back. However, the ball doesn't move towards Echizen, but somewhere else.

"… Kikumaru-senpai, your control sucks…"

"Nyah? Play one-chan!"

A sigh and takes the ball, which is still within his reach. And rolls it back to Eiji, which is being taken by Eiji and rolls it back, this time straight to Echizen.

Echizen catches it and rolls it back "…Stupid game…" For several minutes it goes on this way… roll the ball, catch it again, and roll it again…"Well, you indeed look kawaii…" his lips curve up a little, and he rolls the ball but... Ups!… it goes to the table's direction. The baby Eiji follows the ball, but without watching, so his head hits the table. No, not that hard. But still, for a baby…  
"Wah!!"

"Oh, gee…" quickly stands up and moves towards Eiji, then carries him "My… sssstttt! Eiji-chan, please, don't cry. Errr, where does it hurt?"

"Wah!!!" swing his hands randomly.

"Errr..." thinks for a while, then kisses Eiji's forehead. Suddenly the cries stop "Nya nya one-chan!"

"See? It's not hurting anymore, right? (actually smiling) Hehe"

"Well, that's quite amusing." Said a voice which belongs to.. Fuji. Echizen spuns his head and realises that Fuji, who smiles innocently, is standing not far from the door, along with Momo who is laughing like a maniac, and oh…he realises that Tezuka is already awake too… poor Echizen… "…Were you eavesdropping? How long? Blush.."

"Ma… when you said Eiji-chan, and that kissing part."

"…The kiss…" murmurs Tezuka while rubbing his head

"ONE-CHAN???!!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" laughs Momo plus rolling on the floor which makes Echizen blushes even brighter and pulls down his hat.

"Mane." smirks  
"………" Tezuka still rubbing his sore head.  
"Meany…" said The Ichinen then looks at Eiji, who replies with a blink

_To be continued._

**Authoress note : how was it? Review please if you have a second, thanks!!!! See, I'm not make fun of Fuji anymore muahahahaha well who'll be the next victim?? grinning**

**Tezuka : ……**

**Fuji : … sa na**

**Oishi : ahem…**

**Kaidoh : ssshhhh**

**Momoshiro : duh**

Echizen : … mada mada dane 

**Eiji : hoy hoy one-chan!!!**

**Echizen : KIKUMARU SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eiji : nyahahahahahaha!!!**

**Inui : it'll be 99 for Kaidoh**

**Kaidoh : ssshhh!!!!!!**

**Inui : and Tezuka…**

**Tezuka : … Inui, groundo 20 laps!!**

**Kawamura : at last not me huh? _take racket from Echizen_ YOU HEAR THAT BABY, WILL NOT ME!!!!**

**Tifa : well, who say so? Hehehe, I'll not forget bout Inui and Kawamura muahahahaha… hey!!! Where do you think you are going?**

**Seigaku : out from this crazy authoress!!!!**

**Tifa : gee… same reaction as gold saints (Saint Seiya)… o well **


	6. Mamushi?

**Tifa : six! yawn I gotta get some sleep! But hey I still want to finish this chapter muahahahaha… o yeah, Baby Eiji age is around 2 **

**years old so… he can talk a little **

**Disclaimer : Konomi sensei owns them**

_Chapter six_

_Mamushi!_

After a sweet scene which happen on previous chapter… Momo and Fuji keep teasing our poor Ichinen, who is still carrying his senpai. u

But, Fuji stopped his teasing when Tezuka called his name "… Fuji?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"… do you know who hit me before?" still rubbing his sore head

"Ara… um… that's…"

"Yes?"

"Um…" laughing nervously

"Mada mada dane…" said Echizen as he gives Momo another glare and asked his senpai to stop teasing him

"… never mind… how's Eiji?" Tezuka finally looks at the baby

"He's fine" Looking at his baby senpai in his embrace.

"Ne-chan" Another chuckle and this time he tugs Echizen's shirt

"… blush.."

"Prff…"

"Don't laugh, Momo-senpai," another glare

"Well, at least he is not afraid of you, Echizen," Fuji gives the Ichinen a smirk. Which make Echizen raise his eyebrows and look at

him confused.

"huh?"

"wahh! That mean, Fuji senpai, who said that Eiji-senpai afraid of me"

"well, hm… come here, Eiji," as he raises his hands to take the baby, Kikumaru looks up to see his 'mama' face then give him a smile then "Nyah mama?" and quickly move into Fuji's embrace. Another smirk from Fuji "see? Now you hold him" gestures Momo to carry the baby

"okay, come here, Eiji senpai"

"nyah?" Blinking and holding Fuji's shirt tighter. "wahhh!"

"what!"

"see?" another smirk

"that mean, Eiji senpai!" Momo lets out a cry (crocodile tears :P well actually he kind of hurt too)

"let's try it, Tezuka?" look at Tezuka but he already walks away directly onto Fuji's room. "Ara? Tezuka?"

"… I'll arrange my bag…," murmured Tezuka as he takes the bags towards Fuji's room

"Ha… I think Buchou's afraid," the ni-nen is whispering to Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane"

Hearing the comment (How did he hear that? A whisper? Hm..) Tezuka spun around, "Momo, Echizen, Groundo! 10 laps around the house!"

"ha!" poor Momo while Fuji lets out a chuckle

"… is…" Echizen just go away before his Buchou decide to give him another laps

"… Hai…" follows Echizen

Finally Kaidoh Kaoru reached Fuji's house with his Seigaku bag on his shoulder, and his hands carrying another thing. Hmm... a box? (let's

us see inside) hmm yummy, some short cakes and some candy too. Reaching the front door, he tries to push the bell with his elbow but

before he did, the door spun open…

"ah… Kaidoh senpai," Echizen who just opens the door stands in front of Kaidoh. At his back, Momoshiro who followed the Ichinen, looks at

the guest.

"Mamushi?"

"Ssshhh," He trailed his eyes on Momo (no, not that hentai!)

"What?"

"Nice apron, Mr. Arrogant… ssshhh"

"Nani! You want pick a fight, do you?" Grabbing Kaidoh's collar.

"Ssshhh," He unfortunately can't grab back, since his hands were full.

"Why is there so much ruckus?" Hearing the noise he comes out to see what happed. Then, standing at the living room's entrance he crosses

his hands, "Momoshiro, Echizen, you two still here?"

"Gomen" run away outside follow by Echizen

"… Kaidoh? What is that?" looks at the box that Kaidoh carries

"some cake and candy, from my mother"

"I see, take inside"

"Konichiwa, Tezuka? Why are they running?" finally Oishi back with his tennis's bag

"never mind…"

"hmmm?"

Kaidoh move to the living room with the box, follow by Oishi, while Tezuka close the front door… finally the three of them reach the

living room

"hem? What's that?" Fuji looks up at the box, while sitting on the floor with little Eiji which reply by Tezuka "cake…"

"Someone's B'day?" He asked him again but was interrupted by the baby.

"Mama!" the baby yells upon see his other 'Mama' in front of him

"Uhh… blush…I have to get used to it…"

"Iie (no) Fuji senpai… uchi no haha (my mother) asked me to borrow…"

"well, let's take it to that table"

"um? Did Eiji already get some sleep?" Oishi puts his bag down then walks to Fuji's direction.

"Aa, here take him," as he said that, he stands up then gives the baby to Oishi.

"Nya nya Mama," Eiji hugs Oishi.

"…" blushes

"ma… Eiji really likes you, ne? So if you already here, I'll leaving"

"what?" a blink

"Well I'll buy something for our dinner… or if you like Wasabi Sushi…" Fuji said again, placing his finger on his left cheek

'sweatdrop'..

"umm no thanks"

"… ssshhh"

"well, I'm going" Fuji walks several steps before he stops upon hearing another sentences from Oishi

"umm Fuji? Do you need help? Maybe Kaidoh or Tezuka will help you."

"hmm no thanks, I think I can manage my self"

"I'll go" said Tezuka as he walks toward Fuji

"ma… Tezuka you don't trust me do you?"

"yes…"

"ma how cruel but anyway … come on"

So Fuji and Tezuka go outside to buy something for their dinner… back to Oishi

"Eiji? Did you sleep well?"

"nya ha?" blinks

Kaidoh keep silent while he crosses his hands not far from kitchen door "ssshhh…"

"… Ano…" looks at Kaidoh seem wants to say something but …

"Nanta ka senpai?"

Sweat drop "Iie… um…"

"Waaa…" Eiji sucks his thumb again.

"do you hungry Eiji?" heh.. now Oishi knows the baby language..

"nya…"

"um …"

"…cake?" help Kaidoh

"O all right… um do you know which drawer Fuji put his plate in?" said Oishi again, as he looks to the kouhai.

Silently Kaidoh shakes his head

"… so…" looks at Eiji then Kaidoh "could you carry him for a while?"

"Ssshhhhh!" show 'are you serious?' face to his sempai as though he does not believe him which replied by '… I'm serious…' from Oishi. Kaidoh shakes his head, and a no comes out from his mouth.

"sigh… fine, I place him here" 'the mama' places Eiji on the big sofa

"please watch him for a while" then moves to the kitchen

"Hai…" a nod

"nya?" the baby curiosity make him standing, looking for his 'mama', his hands grab the sofa but accidentally slips and oh no! Eiji will fall behind! "nyah!"

"Aaa!" Kaidoh quickly enough to grabs Eiji and sighs relief "…" then gives him a glare "Sshh…"

"nyah? ……" He seemed ready to cry…

"…ssshhh" he takes out something from his pocket, which makes the baby looks at it. His eyes follow the thing that Kaidoh hold then

begin to laughs. Kaidoh shakes his hand a little… and the toy in his hand makes sound like 'crick crick'…"Hora… look"The Baby tried to grab that thing. "Nyaha" While Kaidoh slowly shakes the toy once again, he then moves his hand closer to Eiji's hand "Hora… here" places it on Eiji's hand "Haha.."

"Nyahahaha" Eiji shakes the toy, and it seems that all babies like this kind of toy. That's very cute, it makes Kaidoh chuckle lightly

"Sshhh its fun, right?"

From kitchen door, one figure look at them, unbelieving what he is looking at, rubbing his eyes several times to make sure that he is not mistaken, then walks back to the table and places the cake down. "It seems that they'll be ok." Said Oishi while he smiles, remembering the event but he heard the sound of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SCENE, MAMUSHI!" (well you know whose?)

"oh no" growls and takes a quick step to the living room, he sees Kaidoh (who was slightly blushing) and Momoshiro already in duel

mode…and Echizen who is successfully covering his mouth from laughing and right now is carrying Eiji who's still holding his toy

"Nyah, ne-chan?" a blink

"Sssshhhh!" As usual grab Momo collar, wait the minute… Momo's apron

"That's for what you said earlier!" He grabs back… what else

"Stop that you two! Echizen! Take Eiji to the kitchen, he wants some cake!"

"Hai! Come on Eiji-…chan" moves to the kitchen

A blink (did he say chan?) "… emm …" looks back at Momo and Kaidoh "… Momo! Kaidoh!"

Echizen was already in the kitchen with Eiji, "Mada mada dane"

_To be continued_

**Tifa : I really love episode 'Karupin adventure' … the one when Kaidoh play with Karupin… it's cute, I think he is not that scary though…**

**Kaidoh : sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Tifa : what?**

**Kaidoh : ………**

**Inui : see? It's 99 Kaidoh**

**Tifa : …but your other calculation miss**

**Inui : which?**

**Tifa : that Tezuka part**

**Inui : ……**


	7. Shopping time, Cake and Forgiveness…

**Tifa : sevensevenseven……………… lucky seven!! Okay bad joke… thank for critic! I'll try to be more careful with the grammar and error. I'll do my best ah don't worry bout Tezuka and Fuji. (_Evil thought_) I have something on my mind muahahahaha but later… nyah o__**

Disclaimer : Konomi sensei owns them 

****

_Chapter seven _

_Shopping time, Cake and Forgiveness…_

Fine!!! we'll leave our Mother with two fighting kids in the living room and we go outside okay??? We'll see what happen to the shopping guys…

"hem…" pushing the trolley while Tezuka is walking beside him "well, what do you want for dinner?"

"whatever…"

"really?" raises his eyesbrowns then looks at several vegetable "fukinoko? (some kind of sansai/mountain herb)"

"…" stares Fuji sharply

"you said whatever…" smiles innocently

"… I mean was normal food…"

"that was normal" a grin

Tezuka walks by several food counter and takes several instant food like soba and noodle. Then take some sandwiches and some tuna onigiri.

"… ano Tezuka? Why didn't you take some fresh food…"

another gaze to Fuji then finally he speaks "can you cook?"

"well…" paused

"…"

"well, I know who could.." another paused

"yes?"

"Eiji…" another smile

"… --u"

"he..he.."

A sigh "serious, Fuji…"

"Well.." another paused this time, Fuji seems to think bout something "I could make fry egg, wasabi sushi, hot water, and I could burn something"

"… (this is going to be a long day…" murmurs Tezuka while his hand taking another egg and put it into the trolley, he takes some bread and cheese too

Back to Fuji's house… at the kitchen, Echizen puts the baby on the chair "ok, Eiji-chan sit here, I'll search for a spoon" while Echizen looks for the spoon and opens some drawer, he simply ignores the baby who puts the toy on the table, he is blinking at the cake in front of him, and… you know what'll the baby do, right? He didn't need any spoon… take the cake by his hand, eat it a little "nya" several pieces of cakes scattered around the floor and table, there's some cream on his mouth too "nya…" see the cake on his hand then to Echizen's head, he throws it!!!

(Tifa : attention readers, do not leave the baby alone or else… - unless the baby is asleep)

Echizen finally find the spoon, he spun around and fortunately the cake didn't hit his face but… his hat "EIJI-SENPAI!!!"

"nyah? Gyahaha"

Echizen stares sharply at Eiji "why you…"

"What has happen?" Oishi immediately go inside the kitchen after hearing a yell from inside, he only find a messed kitchen table then a dirty baby "AHH Eiji?? Echizen??? what did you do to him?"

"nya nya" throw some more cake (a tiny one of course), directly to Oishi, Oishi quick enough to avoid it but not for Kaidoh, it hits Kaidoh's bandanna

"SSSSSHHHHHH!!!! MY BANDANNA!!!!"

"WAHAHAHA IT'S SERVE YOU RIGHT!!!" Momo just comes to the kitchen after the cake insident laughing, which being target by the baby who

throws another cake and go exactly into Momo's mouth (three point!!!). that makes Momo chocked by a cake

"Momo???" panic reaction from the fukubucho, while Echizen just walks away with his dirty hat and grumble bout something.

"nyah?" blinking, and take another pieces, this time he eat it

"now you got it, Mr. Arrogant!" looks at Momo who being chocked then takes off his bandanna.

"Momo!!!" pats Momo's back

"ssshhh, someone should punish you!!" Kaidoh walks to baby direction then stares sharply at the baby. Baby Eiji just blinks innocently then replies it by a 'nyah' then a chuckle

"sigh… Eiji… next time, don't do that, ok?" then rubs his hand on Eiji's head

"unyah? Ni-chan…" smiling and then raises his hand, seem he wanted Kaidoh to carry him.

Momo who finally manage to swallow the cake "WHAATTTT??????" surprises that his Eiji-senpai who suppose a close friend to him then Kaidoh. "EIJI-SENPAI!!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" run from the kitchen with teary eyes. (Tifa : did I see him crying?). His sudden move makes Oishi being push behind, his head hits the door "ittai!! (ouch!!)"

"Mama?"

Kaidoh carries Eiji "senpai? Daijoubu ka?"

Oishi rubs the back of his head "itta… aa daijoubu… nothing serious"

"ceh, baka Momo"

"wait" stops Kaidoh "it's ok, I know how he's feel…" looks at Eiji on Kaidoh's embrance

"… I should wash my bandanna…"

"sigh… come on, Eiji, we'll wash your hand first…" takes Eiji from Kaidoh and washes Eiji's hands then rubs Eiji's mouth with tissue… another yawn from the baby. "… he's tired…" said Kaidoh

"…come on, Eiji…" Oishi swings Eiji until he's asleep, the 'mama' walk away from the kitchen into Fuji's room (Fuji's room is big enough to hold four persons, right now there're two futons on the floor and a bed of course) he put down the baby on the futon and put the blanket over Eiji "… sleep well, Eiji" smiling and go outside.

In the kitchen… Kaidoh is cleaning the table and the floor, then of course he has to clean his bandanna, while Momo … where he is? …never mind he will show up later (Tifa : hey don't worry bout him, Eiji will not hate him… but that on several chapter later, so don't worry, Momo's fans!!!). Oishi go into the kitchen and help Kaidoh cleaning… while Echizen… errr he gone somewhere… wait the minute… there he is… washing his favorite hat and lets it dry on the wash room, he probably a little mad bout it, then he go outside and walk into Fuji's room…

Echizen looks at the baby "you know, Eiji-senpai… you make a lot of mess…" he sees Baby Eiji rolls over "…well, not your fault actually…" a smirk

"nyah…"

Echizen strokes Eiji's hair and smiling "I'm sorry that I yelled at you before…" Baby Eiji suddenly takes Echizen's hand, still asleep. Which makes Echizen to blinks as he tries to release his hand, buthe seem too afraid to wake the baby up, so he's slowly lays himself beside Eiji, and puts his other hand on Eiji's body. Several second already pass, slowly Echizen closes his eyes and fall asleep, still hugging the baby…(Tifa : aaaaaawwwwwww Ryoma is so sweet. Ryoma : mada-mada dane…)

On the other side, Tezuka and Fuji finally come home with several things they bought before. (Oishi opens the door) After put the thing on the kitchen, they look for the other. Fuji sees Kaidoh in the washroom, washing his bandanna. And Tezuka found Momo on another sleeping room, watching TV, huh? And Oishi sit on the sofa and seem he fall asleep too… (gee… one baby can make so many ruckuses)

"well, I think they need some rest…" said Fuji after looking at the fukubucho who already felt asleep

"aa.." as he places the shopping bags on the table

"by the way, where's Eiji? And Echizen?" scanning around the room

"Eiji-senpai is in your room. Echizen? I don't know" said Kaidoh who finally makes his way to the living room. Fuji walks to his room, opens the door…see what happen inside, his smile become a grin but before he go in, someone holds his hand, he turns around and faces Tezuka.

"… don't ever try…"

"ma you already know?"

"I already know you for two years, of course I know… leave him"

"… you no fun…"

"… go…"

"ok fine…" walks away.

Tezuka closes the door slowly and walk away…( wait the minute is that a smile???)

_To be continue_

**Tifa : how was it??? Boring? Sweet? Funny? Ridiculous? Tell me by clicking the button down here - okay!!! next… Tezuka? Fuji? Inui? Stay tune!! :p**


	8. Cake and Cactus Disaster!

Tifa : chapter eight! Gee… long enough, ne? And still have long enough to go! Yeah! Thanks for the review! And yeah, you

**right bout the Asian part too, Cinta. I'll try me best! Credit goes to Kagome-san!**

**Disclaimer : not mine! Although I wish I own all Seigaku players **

**down here… don't sue me u**

_Chapter eight_

_Cake and Cactus Disaster!_

Hmm… let's me explain the situation right now, first, Ryoma was sleeping with the little baby; second, Oishi tired after several situation that occurred before, fall asleep on the sofa; third, Momoshiro is watching TV; forth, Kaidoh, who already finish washing his bandanna go into 'what we should call their room right now' and sit on the corner, and is watching TV… with Momo; fifth, Fuji, followed by Tezuka (after Tezuka stop him from doing something) finally found him self sitting on another sofa while Tezuka sit in front of him reading a book. Fuji stares at Tezuka silently … then sighs. he places his head on his hand. Aware of Fuji who seems so bored, Tezuka looks at the corner of his eyes for a while but back to his book again reading.. Fuji places his head on the sofa and cross his hands. Finally feeling really really bored, he speaks up. "… Mou… Tezuka?" called Fuji. Tezuka looks up then fixes his eyes on Fuji, still silent…"Could you stop reading that thing?" ask Fuji again which being reply by Tezuka who rolls his eyes then read the book again.

"… no fun…" gets up and wanders around the living room. "hm…" goes to the kitchen and takes a cake from refrigerator, then walks back to

the living room. "want some, Tezuka?"

"… no" said Tezuka still focusing on the book

"ma.. it's not polite to refuse something from the house owner…" said Fuji again then offers the cake. Tezuka says nothing but takes the cake Fuji offers. "well I go take another one, wait the minute, maybe Momo and Kaidoh want some" as soon as he finishes speak, Momo comes out from his room.

"Che, that baka Mamushi… why does he make that Sshhh sound all the time? Are? That's so unfair, Fuji senpai? Why didn't I have some of it too?"

"well, I was about to take it"

"oh…"

Tezuka slices a little and eats the cake. "…" quickly puts down the cake and run off to the kitchen.

"Ara? Tezuka? What going on? Hmm…" looks at the cake, then takes another piece and eats it "… funny… this cake's just fine…" looks confused..

"sweat drop.. emm what cake is it?" asked Momo as he raises his eyebrows..

"Hmm… my favorite Wasabi cake," a grin, "it's delicious."

Momo lets out a nervous laugh "on second thought, I don't want that cake"

"why? It's delicious"

"I'll pass"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen… Tezuka quickly fill a glass of water, while he himself is coughing several times. Finally he drinks the water. Still feel the spicy, Tezuka quickly fill another one and drink it. Finally after drinking nearly 3 glasses of water, he stopped coughing.

"Tezuka? Are you all right?" Fuji who just got to the kitchen asks him. 'Wrong move Fuji,' and quickly replied by a glare from his Buchou "… Fuji?"

"hm?"

"GROUNDO! 20 LAPS!"

"Ara? Is that the consequence of being nice?" said Fuji again plus grinning innocently

"25!" another cough

"well I think that you'll not eat all the cake then? It's kind of sad to throw it away…" looks at the plate on his hand sadly

"30!"

"Ok ok," He runs outside

One hour later… Fuji's room… Baby Eiji finally opens his eyes and yawns "Nyah?" looks at his 'Onee-chan' "Nya nya? Ne-chan…" looks around the room and slips out from Echizen's hand and crawls around the room "nyah?" looks at the cactus… near the window (yup cactus!) he stands up and reaches the cactus's pot but… oh no… it's fall down… (in slow motion)

Crash!

"What?" being disturbed by the loud crash and awakes

In the living room…

Tezuka already sits on the living room and reads his unfinished book " …" hears a crash sound

"What was that?" Oishi looks up from his newspaper upon hearing the crash sound and Fuji, who already finished running and was sitting on the sofa, eating Wasabi cake said, "Ara? Wait the minute!" a click on his mind then.. "ARGH! MY CACTUS!" throws the unfinished cake and the plate and run into his room

"how did he know that?" said Oishi to Tezuka confused

"… Saa…" a shrug

"What has happen?" just got into the living room and unfortunately… the flying cake hits right on his head. "Ssshhhh!"

"Wahahahaha got ya, Mamushi!" the forehead being hit by a flying plate "Ouch!"

"Ssshh serve you right!"

From inside the room…

EIJI!

GAH! FUJI SENPAI! DON'T KILL HIM!

"it's best to save Kikumaru now" said Tezuka as he runs toward Fuji's room. Followed by Oishi who running beside him

"I don't know that you really care bout him, Tezuka?"

"if not, we will lost our best double"

"… I…I see" didn't know what to say else… only tennis on his mind, ne?

Inside the room… Echizen is running in the circle while carrying Eiji

"Fuji senpai! Please put down that pen!"

"NO! PUT DOWN THAT EIJI!" chasing Echizen in the circle too while carrying a pen, ah and one more thing, his killing atmosphere already spread around the room

"Fuji senpai! Do you think you could kill Eiji-chan with that pen! Use a knife!"

(Tifa : O-o)

"good idea, wait here, I'll take a knife!"

"wait! No! Don't take a knife!"

"Fuji! Calm down!" Oishi finally got into the room and stop Fuji by holding and preventing him to step any closer to Eiji.

"HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Fuji! Put down that knife!" ordered the buchou

"?" Confused look "Buchou that's a pen!" said the Ichinen again.

"nyah?" a blink from the baby.

"I mean that pen!" correct Tezuka

"Fuji! Stop that! " yells Oishi as he tries hard to stop Fuji

"Grrr"

"Scary" Murmured Momo as he sweat dropped upon seeing the scene and still rubbing his sore forehead.

"ssshhh" shakes his head, Kaidoh walks toward Echizen and asks him to go outside (when the baby out of Fuji reach.. better let him out!)

"oh all right…" walks outside still carrying Eiji

After Eiji safe from Fuji reach, Tezuka approaches Fuji "Fuji! That's just a cactus"

"WHAT! JUST! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'JUST'!" A lasers

beams come out from his eyes (nah… just kidding) shoot a devil glare to Tezuka, which makes Tezuka moves a step backward. Another note write on his mind 'never says Fuji cactus.. just..'

"Fuji! Calm down! Beside he's a baby!"

"sigh… you right…" puts down the pen and on the same times, Oishi releases him "but still my cactus…" Tezuka lets out a relieve sigh and places his hand on Fuji's shoulder

"…I'll buy you a new one"

"… ok but still…" said Fuji as he looks to his broken cactus then another click on his mind "I'll make Inui pay for me twice. No! Three times!"

A sweat drop "… you mean he should buy you 3 cactus"

"yes! Any objections?" Another death glare being sent, this time to Oishi..

"no" another sweatdrop..

Inui resident… in Inui's experiment room. "Hm… add this and this," adds a different color liquid one to another, " Hmm," the color turns from white to pink then yellow, "Okay… I should drink it first but ..." Hesitating on whether or not he should drink it, then looks at his white mouse, " Hmm…" Gives it a drop of the liquid, after several seconds… his mouse faints and then several seconds after that, its fur became yellow, "Hmmm not this… ah start over again."

Sound of a phone interrupted Inui, he hangs up..

"Moshi-moshi Inui desu"

No reply "huh?" confused looks finally a word 'Inui' comes out from the phone "oh it's you Fuji, what has happen?"

"YOU HAVE TO BUY ME 3 CACTUS!"

"Ssssssshhhhhhhhhh a shampoo and new bandanna!" said Kaidoh rather loud

"10 hamburgers! No make it 20!" said Momo on the background

"an aspirin for my poor head and the antidote!" said Oishi

"Groundo 30 laps!"

"Mada mada dane… and a hat! White with R on it!"

Finally everybody loud voice end by a 'nyah' from the baby..

Click…tut…tut…tut…

"……" Inui stares to the phone.. confused..

_To be continued_

**Tifa : wahahahahaha everybody got his turn! XD I have fun in this fic**

**Fuji : ……do you think we should throw her away?**

**Tezuka : agree**

**Oishi : ah it's not that bad you know?**

**Kaidoh : serious ka, senpai?**

**Momo : Oishi senpai, you're too soft!**

**Inui : I am 100 mad**

**Ryoma : mada mada dane**

Kikumaru : nya! No comment, by the way, I have fun in here. Whatever I do, no one mad at me XD

**All Seigaku minus Kawamura : glare at Kikumaru then take tennis ball and throw it to Kikumaru**

**Kikumaru : nya! Why me? why not her! pointing at Tifa**

**All Seigaku minus Kawamura : because we'll more suffer if we do that!**

**Kawamura : lucky not me aha…**

**Tifa : … hmm next… Tezuka?**

**Tezuka : no!**

**Tifa : oh yeah! XD**


	9. Finally Papa!

**Tifa : NINE!!! Thank you for review!!! In this chapter, I think I should raise the rating… eh… I use this nick name from er… maybe seven years ago… ahaha since so many people use this nickname so I add l in front and after the name _sweatdrop_ ahem… **

**Disclaimer: not mine!!! Although I wish I own all Seigaku players down here… don't sue me u**

_Chapter nine_

_Finally Papa!!!_

In the living room… we all could see Fuji who already hang up the phone, he looks at Eiji, and… still in his killing mode. The baby seem don't know bout the treat and smiles then.. crawling onto Fuji!!

"nya… mama"

"ah Eiji!" Oishi watchs in horror and make a moves to stop Eiji but too late since Fuji already holds Eiji up. He didn't do anything, he lets out a sigh and gives the baby a gentle smile " ma ne, that was not your fault anyway, but next time, don't take anything sharp ok?"

"a…"

"it's fine" said Tezuka while Momo is whispering to Echizen "Fuji-senpai was really scary"

A shrug "mada mada dane"

"… can I take a bath?" ask Kaidoh as he tries to move something on his hair.. the mess on his hair takes everyone attention, the first one that speaks is Fuji..

"ma? What happen to your hair?" finally noticed Kaidoh's hair which was full with cake, while his hands playing with Eiji.

"ssshhh"

"somebody have throw him a cake or something?" a smirk while looking at Kaidoh's hair

"ssshhh urusai, ichi-nen!"

Sound of a growl…

"em, what's that?"

"ahem, I'm hungry" said Momo while rubbing his belly

"wasabi cake?"

"I'll pass"

A sweat drop from the fukubucho then he suggest that all regulars should eat first, since it's already pass dinner times, because so many accident today. The suggestion quickly reply by a 'hurray' from Momo while Echizen gives the senpai another shrug. Tezuka just says 'aa' while Fuji nod his head, still playing with Eiji.

"sshh I still needs to take a bath"

"oh well… Oishi? Here take Eiji, I'll show Kaidoh the bath room" puts Eiji on Oishi embrace then walks away, followed by Kaidoh

"emm" looks at the other "em I think we should eat first before someone has a stomach problem?"

"…I'll make tea" said Tezuka as he walks away to the kitchen but stop before entering it, and spuns around "the food is on that table and … Momoshiro… spare some for the other"

"yatta, let's eat, Echizen!!!" quickly walks to the table and takes onigiri

"hn"

Meanwhile … Inui's resident…

Inui is still holding the phone "…why did they want me to buy this thing?? Emm what did they say? 3 cactus, shampoo, bandanna, 20 hamburgers, aspirin, antidote, hat, and 30 laps. 30 laps!!! O well…" puts down the phone and run 30 times around his lab "… so em…" a shrug "back to my experiment… hm…" drops a blue liquid " hm I think I'll put this special juice to this and …"

"HARU!!!!!!!" a voice from downstair

"aa…" accidentally drop several drops to the blue liquid "oh no" before Inui could make a move..

BAOUM!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sadaharu!!! It's dinnertime!!! And what explosion was that?" Inui comes out from the lab with a really black face, and a broken glasses "… oka-san please next time don't yell like that?"

"ohh but I already call your name several times, dear? Now go and wash your face and… I think you should buy a new glasses…"

"hai…"

Back to reality… eh I mean… Fuji's!!!!!!!

"Momo-senpai!!! You already eat too much!!!" said the ichinen while he himself takes several bites on his onigiri. He watchs his sempai who is chewing onigiri on his left hand and a sandwich on his right hand

"hmm" finally Fuji backs to the living room where're Seigaku regulars digging their dinner(after showed way to the bathroom to Kaidoh) and seem he is searching for something on the table

"… you want wasabi, right?" said Tezuka as he pass the wasabi's tube to the tensai's hand

"ara? You already know that"

"I know you for two years already…"

"hm… what else did you know bout me?"

"… whatever"

"really? Hm…" takes the wasabi then leaning closely to Tezuka and whispering something, which makes Tezuka to blush furiously "what!!!!!!" a shock tones could be heard in his voice. That caught all regulars attention…

"em… what did he says?" asks Oishi as he carries baby Eiji on his lap, the baby eats a little pieces of onigiri on Oishi's hand. Oishi gives him little by little so the baby wouldn't choked by the food. While chewing, baby Eiji plays with the toy Kaidoh gave.

"Fuji-senpai, what did you say to Bucho?"

"GROUNDO!!!!!!!!!!! 20 LAPS!!!!!!!!" ordered Tezuka while his face is still blushing furiously.

"ma… I was asking bout how long my penis is but… oh well" goes outside to do his running the answer makes Momo to blushs while on the same times chocking by his food (attention: never heard anything that Fuji's said when you are eating)

"wah!!" blushs while closing Eiji's ears (I think it's too late since Eiji already hear that ohohoho)

"…is that a matter?" Echizen looks at the bucho

"what?" asks Momo to the ichinen

"hmm the length of somebody penis?"

"gah!!! Echizen!!!! That was a sensitive matter!!!"

"hm? Really?"

"ano… please stop talking bout that, there's baby in here…" said Oishi again as his hands still closing Eiji's ears

"… maybe I should know bout the length… someone have a ruler?"

"Echizen!!!!" another blush from fukubucho

"by a ruler?"

"Momo!!!!!!"

"gah!!!!!! ALL GROUNDO 15 LAPS!!!!!!!!!!!" it's seem that out bucho already have enough of it

"me too?" Oishi gives a questioning looks

"ALL!!!!"

"ha!! Bucho!"

"mada mada dane"

"20!!!"

"all right all right!!!" a sigh then he looks at the baby on his laps, Oishi places his unfinishes onigiri on the plate then moves Eiji to Tezuka "emm here, carry Eiji…"

"what?" another shock from Tezuka

"you said I've to run so… here" gestured Tezuka to carry Eiji

"… put him on the sofa…"

"see? Bucho don't wanna carry Eiji-senpai because he is afraid" whispers the ni-nen to Echizen's ears

"MOMO!! 25!!" another ordered from Tezuka, Echizen just gives the ni-nen senpai a smirk and silently goes outside which followed by Momo

"fine…" gives up to force Tezuka to carry Eiji, then puts the baby on the sofa beside Tezuka "I'll put him here. Please watch him, Tezuka." Then go outside

So in the living room… the captain stay with their little baby… questioning him self "why did I order Oishi to run again?" a sigh then looks at the baby, who is playing with his toy and lets out another chuckles. Tezuka lets out another sigh while eating his unfinished dinner, but his eyes watch Eiji intently. Suddenly the baby bites his toy.

"… Kikumaru… do not bite that thing…" ordered Tezuka which is reply by a blink then the baby looks at his toy, and bites it again "Kikumaru… that is dirty…"

"nyah?" still has his toy in his mouth. Tezuka silently walks toward the baby and sits beside him, then carefully takse away the toy from the baby's mouth "I said no…"

"nyanya?" crawls closer then makes his way onto Tezuka's lap.

"Kiku…" his mind already in panic mode, afraid the baby would cries (just like when Momo's holding Eiji). But the baby just gives him another chuckles then "he…he… papa" sits on Tezuka's lap and grabs his skirt with his left hand. The call makes Tezuka to blush and didn't know how to react "Ki…I… Eiji…" another blush

Another chuckles from the baby as he press his little body on Tezuka's chest. Then feeling the warm, the baby starts to close his eyes. Tezuka's reaction is… he slowly hugs the baby "… well… glad, you didn't hate me, Eiji…"

"nyah…"

For several second Tezuka really enjoys himself hugging the baby when suddenly a hissing sound distrubed him

"sshhh" that makes Tezuka to stun then looks to his back, where Kaidoh looks at him, silent… "… ahem…" then a cough while his face slightly blushing "did you…" asks Tezuka, weither the snake watching him from the beginning or not. The answer only being reply by a nod and a hiss of course.

"… do you hungry?"

"yes…" walks onto the table and picks a sandwich

"… I'll go and take a bath"

"hai…" Kaidoh moves and sits on the sofa while Tezuka starts to walk and go to the bathroom, but before that he informed Kaidoh that Eiji will be with him on the bathroom so the other wouldn't have to worry bout the baby.

"…Eiji'll be with me. He should take a bath too…"

"hai, Bucho…" looks around "… other?" Tezuka gives him a shrug and said that he makes them to run laps and asks him to spares some food for Fuji and Oishi. Then goes away with Eiji.

"wakatta…" said Kaidoh again while eating his dinner alone and quietly.

_To be continue_

**Tifa : hm… sometime a cold man need some affection too, ne? Review, please!**


	10. Bath Times! Yes, We Survive One Day!

**Authoress note : gee… I didn't plan to be such a long fanfic. Already two digits…**** Ah… still get a hard time with my final report… ugh it give me a headache…Thanks for reviewing, this writing hobby lighten my mood. Thanks! Credits goes to Kagome-san**

**Disclaimer : not mine**

_Chapter ten_

_Bath times! Yes, We Survive One Day!_

Tezuka walks to the Fuji's room and takes a towel with his cloth and baby's cloth, still carrying Eiji

"Nya nya papa," He places his hand on Tezuka's glasses and takes it off. "Eiji…" A warning as he tossed the towel to the bed and gently takes the glasses, and places it on the table "No…" said Tezuka softly then takes the towel again and goes to the bathroom with Eiji's on his embrace. On the bathroom, (well, you can make an image of naked Tezuka if you want _grin_) Tezuka takes off his cloth and Eiji's then with his towel around his waist, he takes the shower and pours the warm water over the baby's body. The warm he got makes the baby chuckles, seem he likes it. "it's… um exciting, right?" said Tezuka as he turns off the shower and takes a soap. He rubs it on Eiji's body, after several seconds he puts the soap in it's place and turns on the shower again, to wash away the bubbles on Eiji's body. The baby, Eiji looks at the soap with his own interest then takes it, but since it's slippery so… it goes and stops in front of the door. Looks at the soup the captain lets out a sigh but since he spots another soap which is close to him…"ah… forget that for a while…" pours another warm water, then lets Eiji play with water for a moment while he baths himself.

"Nya nya" Splashes water to Tezuka body. Tezuka looks at the baby for a while, then a shrugs as he continues to scrub his body with a sponge. The baby, Eiji splashes the water again, and this time almost reaches Tezuka's face. Tezuka silently takes the shower and pours the water on his body completely ignored the baby.

"papa" crawls to Tezuka then he stands up, putting his hands on Tezuka tight, his right hand tries to get the shower"Tezuka looks at the baby then he pours another water to him, the baby gives the captain another chuckles then he splashes some water, it makes some of Tezuka's hair wet. Tezuka silently splashes a little water on the baby body

So it's begun, the water fight (well quite a little fight I say, since only splashing little water each time) between father and son (Tifa: grin) then after some fun Tezuka carries Eiji and goes inside the ofuro (bathtub). Put Eiji on his lap, Tezuka gets some water on Eiji's body and rubs the baby back. He spots a duck toy (Tifa: my my Fuji has a duck toy?). Smirking, he places the duck on Eiji's hand. Baby Eiji looks at the duck then happily plays with the floating

duck. The scene makes Tezuka gives a little smile (YES, A SMILE)

"Eiji… if you always act so sweet like this, I didn't mind taking care of you…"

Sound of the opened door…

"nice scene" said Fuji stands in front of the opened door with Oishi, naked (what? of course they're naked! What did the bathroom use for?) well, actually there're towel around their waists, but on Fuji's hand, a camera!

"… Why did you bring that camera?" Gives the Tensai a glare since he knows Fuji might probably take a pic of him… naked and with the baby.

"nothing in particular" his smile become an evil grin "I want to take pictures of this sweet moment" grinning then he adjust his camera's

lens.

"Fuji!" another warning from Tezuka.

"Fuji? Did you really mean it?" asks Oishi, ah we could see a sweatdrop too on his forehead.

"why did you ask?" looks at Oishi then suddenly the camera on his hand being taken by someone "ma… Tezuka? Too bad, I just want to take a nice picture…" Tezuka gives him another glare while his hand carries Eiji on his embrace, on his other hand, the camera.

A grin from the Tensai " you know? You are very easy to tease… beside there're no film inside"

Oishi looks at his two fellows, afraid that they'll fight… he laughed nervously "Ano… um guys… no fighting, there's a baby in here."

"right, there's Eiji in here. ne Eiji?" said the Tensai again as he approaches the baby and plays with his finger.

"mama!"

"… Eeto Tezuka, if you don't put his clothes on… he may catch a cold"

"…" Ignoring the Tensai and his vice captain, he moves outside.

"That's very cold of him," a grin from our Tensai while Oishi is sighing relieved.

Outside the bathroom, Kaidoh spotted his wet captain and the baby, quickly he take a baby napkin, sweat smelling oil, and baby powder

from the plastic bag.

"… Kaidoh, take care this baby for a while, I'll put my cloth first" said Tezuka as he gestures Kaidoh to takes the chuckle Eiji who being

wrapped by a small towel.

"ssshhh" carries the baby then puts him on the sofa while Tezuka goes inside Fuji's room with the camera…suddenly a cry comes from the bath

room, which is recognized by Kaidoh "that's Momo? Why?" looks at bathroom direction but shrugs and rubs the baby with a towel

Inside the bathroom..

"Ouch!"

"Momo senpai are you all right?" asks Echizen

"There's a soap lying in front of the door! That dangerous! Who was fool enough to do that?"

Fuji who is rubbing his body with sponge, looks up then shrugs, " well, when I go inside, that soap was already there"

"heh? Really Fuji?"

"… and Fuji-senpai didn't take it?" asks the Ichinen again.

A shrug " no" then continues the bathing

"Mada mada dane."

"………"

Back to the living room… we could see that Kaidoh rubs the sweet oil on Eiji body while hissing. The baby seems to likes that then lets

out another chuckles.

"Ni-chan" places his finger inside his mouth

"Ssshh no" gently places Eiji's hand on the sofa and takes a powder

"how is he?" asks Tezuka who already beside Kaidoh with his silver pajamas looking at the baby, Eiji who already knows that the person

is his 'papa' gives him a smile

"Just fine, Buchou," as he continues to place the napkin.

"Hn…" Takes baby Eiji's clothes

"papa"

Finishing the task, Kaidoh quickly take the baby equipment into the plastic bag while Tezuka carries Eiji again. A yawn from the baby…

"Hmm, you have to get some sleep"

"Buchou… here," hands a bottle of milk

"Ah…" takes the bottle and leaves with Eiji to the room, "…" he spun around before entering the room. "Kaidoh? You should get some sleep

too."

"Hai"

Inside Fuji's room… Tezuka places the baby on his futon, he himself sits beside the baby "here" shows the baby feeding bottle then the rubber gentle on Eiji mouth. The baby sucks it happily.. several minutes later Tezuka put away the bottle then carries Eiji and pats his back "…" after hearing such a noise from the baby, he lays the baby and places himself on the futon " now you'll sleep here"

"papa…" grabs on Tezuka's pajamas

"sleep…"

"papa …" said Eiji again

"… you want me to be here, don't you?"

"papa…"

"… fine but I should brush my teeth first… and you should come with me"

"Nya nya," another yawn.Tezuka carries the baby then goes to another bathroom, carrying the baby he brushes his teeth. Looking at his 'father' Eiji suddenly take

another brush its Fuji's then plays with it. Tezuka completely ignored that and continues with his teeth. After he finishes his brushing, Tezuka places his toothbrush on the glass and gently places Fuji's in its place. And then goes back to his room. Laying on his futon, with the baby on his embrace. The baby slowly doze away, still grabbing on Tezuka pajamas. Finally the baby asleep, Tezuka tried to release the grip but surrendered anyway since he was afraid to wake the baby up. Hesitated he kisses Eiji's forehead. Suddenly the door open, that's Fuji and Oishi…

"… I wish I have the camera…"

A sweatdrop "Fuji?"

"… quit with it and get some sleep" a glare from Tezuka

"ah…"

"… still I wish I have my camera"

Another glare at Fuji "Fuji!"

"… Tezuka… your voice…" said Oishi as he lays on his futon

"o well…" laying on his futon too

"… other?" ask Tezuka to Oishi

"… ah Kaidoh already asleep, I guess… and I told Momo and Echizen to get some sleep too"

"… Oyasumi "

"Ma ne Oyasumi minna" a yawn from Fuji

"Oyasumi…" said Oishi as he drags his blanket to cover his shoulder.

So… sleep peacefully tonight. Yes, they all survive the first day… bravo! Give them an applaud, shall we? And well what will happen

on next day? We'll see… anyway…

Inui's resident…Inui mumbles several unknown formula "and this and this ah too much!"

BAOM! Another explosion!

"Sadaharu! Already late! Go to sleep" a scream from his mama downstairs

"Hai…" he got another black face and another pair broken glasses "… I should get some sleep. It's strange, I already try it 30 times and

all fail, but in my calculation, it's should be 60 change it'll work…"

Kawamura's Sushi shop…

"… I feel guilty leaving them… oh well I'll make sushi for them and I'll go to Fuji's place and stay there until dark." As Kawamura lets

out a yawn, he turned off his night lamp and went to sleep.

_To be continued_

**Tifa : hmm… well. Give me a review? Thanks! o yeah thank for give me a review so far and I would like to reply back. Ah since I make a mistake before I don't know who was the reviewer from chapter one to three … ah sorry!**

**To lil' mi1 : glad you like this story, thank you**

**To clarify : thank you for review almost every chapter. Here the chapter you wait, hope you like it**

**To chibigun : it's Fuji that scary? I just think he can be a good mama grin**

**To hakugei : ehehe all those cute scene also running on my head too**

**To SadistFujiFan : yup poor Tezuka, being hit like that :p and I'm glad you like this fic. Thank you.**

**To Mutaku : emm pairing, yes I like TF, MR, IK, and golden pair pairing but since I can't make yaoi fic… gomen maybe there weren't actual pairing in here oh my. I'm glad that you like this fic**

**To jap-anime-gal2002 : hehehe I love that part too. Poor Tezuka muahahaha**

**To Tina : I hope I was there too and hug that little Eiji**

**To KonekOniko : glad you like it. Thank you and yes I do my best. O yeah? Sorry bout that cactus incident but hey! He got three in return, didn't he?**

**To CintaAnime4ever : yes, I'm Asian. And I'll do my best. Thank you!**

**To dyaoka : thank you. Glad you like it.**

**To Chibi : don't worry. Fuji will not kill him ehehe beside Eiji is his best friend… on second thought maybe he will do that sweatdrop**

**To Anonymous : well… if you don't like script format… its ok, everybody have his or her own taste. But I love the script format…**

**To Tabris : hmm so how was it? Was it fun? Up there?**

**To redd3vilz : thanks for critic. And I'm glad you enjoy the fic though the grammar… anyway how bout the fic up there?**

**To hellen : thank you. I try to make them OC. And no, Kawamura will appear in next chapter. Two mama, grin hehehe Fuji and Oishi really **

**a good mother on the other side… Tezuka is a good father**

**To Saki-kun : glad you like it. Eiji is just too cute**


	11. Good Morning! Wake Up and Shine!

**Authoress note : hm hm hm chapter 11 yeah, I'm GRADUATE!!!!!!!! But sorry for very late late update. GOMEN!!! I have to finish my report and I'll move to China ****to study Chinese language gomen gomen. And thank for the review!!**** Ah and since I just know that didn't allow script format... I change the format for this chapter.. and I don't know if my English right or wrong.. I didn't bring my dictionary!!! Sob.. sob.. and my computer in chinese version!!! ARGH!!! Need some time to understand the kanji.. and by the way.. I promise that Kawamura will appears in this chapter but it's seem he'll not come to Fuji's house. Not yet.. because I didn't expect that this chapter will be long enough so.. sorry. I'll put him on next chapter.**

**Disclaimer : none of this was mine**

__

_Good Morning!!!!! Wake Up and Shine!!!_

So our beloved Seigaku regulers have already survive one day with baby Eiji. Night already passed and right now, it's 3 o'clock in the morning..­ no activity at Fuji's house until..

WAAHHHH? A crying sound make everybody awake. Well almost everyone.. Tezuka look at the baby on the top of him wondering what's wrong with the baby. Fuji and Oishi already jump from their futon and check their 'baby' and a door suddenly open. It's Kaidoh..

"What has happen?" The Fukubucho looks at Tezuka and then to the baby

"I don't know he just cry?" look at the baby in his embrace, although his expresion remain stoic but he had an anxiety look in his eyes

"sshhh? Eiji.. what's wrong?" look at the baby who is still crying loud.. Then with his tensai analysis.. (what this thing has to do with the situation?) Fuji check the baby napkin..

"I think he just.. um.. you know..?"

"ew.. now what? Who'll change that?"

"...Tezuka?"

"No.. you change it." then give the still crying baby to Fuji

"eh.. no I already did that before.." raise his hand and step backward "why not Oishi?"

"huh? .. sigh fine.. come here Eiji." Raise his hand to carry Eiji

"Nyah!!! WAH!!" then after being held, Oishi go to door to process to the living room, but before that, he turn around. "You all help me." He said then ask Fuji to take warm water, then ask Kaidoh to prepare the powder and the pamper and then he ask Tezuka to take small towel, well you know to clean the baby. Oishi then process to take off the dirty napkin with Tezuka's help (after the fukubucho give him a 'rare puppy eyes that even bucho couldn't resist', that he need the bucho's help) so after all Tezuka end up helping with the dirty napkin. Fuji come out with warm water then after cleaning this and that thing. Finally the baby stop crying.****

"nyahaha Mama!" he said while hugging Oishi's neck then he yawn.. then asleep in Oishi's embrace.

"ma.. your turn to sleep with him, ne Oishi.?" Then a yawn, the tensai was about to go to his room when suddenly his hand being held by someone.. "Are? Nani, Tezuka?"

".. we should clean this first.." point at the dirty pamper, the dirty small towel and the water pot..

"sshh.." with silent Kaidoh move to put the baby thing (like powder, sweat smelling oil and some new napkins) into the plastic bag while Tezuka take the dirty napkin and go outside to throw it into the trash bin. A shrug from our tensai then he take the dirty towel and well.. have to clean it.. (poor san nen.. after all they have to clean it hehe)

Well, anyway, after the cleaning over! They go to their peacefull sleep.

2 hours later..

Blink.. hm I think our baby Eiji already awake at well.. 5.30 in the morning.. then look at his 'mother'. Then he look left at his 'father'. Another yawn then he try to get up, he couldn't. Finally he try to sneak out from Oishi's embrace, he go down a little and finally free from Oishi. He is crawling around the room, looks slightly bored. So he crawl to Fuji's bed, then stand up a little. Then he try to go up the bed, try to lift his little body, but still couldn't go up there. So after trying several times, he give up, then look something on the small table. Okay.. it's the pen (which Fuji carry on several chapter before which was mistaken as knife by our bucho, remember?) so he take the pen, look at it and open the pen's head.

After look at it for a while, he look at his sleeping 'mama' and 'papa' then move to them and..

Several minutes later..

"yawn.." Fuji finally awake then look at his clock "hm.. six.." then lazily he get up then.. "ARGH!!!!!!!!!"

"What? What had happen?" the fukubucho got up after heard the scream. Tezuka? Well he already awake and already carry the baby but our tensai and fukubucho can only sees his back. The bucho already grumble sveral words, while carrying the baby.

"ARGH!! MY ROOM!!" another devil glare then look at Tezuka "Why didn't you stop him?" then move forward to Tezuka. "NOW WHERE'S THAT BABY!!"

"calm down Fuji!" Oishi hadn't realise what had happen to him, step in front of Fuji. The Tensai suddenly forget bout his anger then giggle while Oishi become more confuse. "Fuji? What are you laughing at?"

'it's... um.. hehe your face.' Try to supress his giggle.

"huh?" another confuse look then he go to mirror.. "GAK!!" what he see is a face with hm.. something like mustache under and upper of his lips, two spiral on his two cheeks, then a devil horn on his forehead. "EIJI!!!' right now Oishi already reach his limit too. While our tensai begin to giggle again, he move to Tezuka (still can't see his face yet..)

"ne.. Tezuka, why didn't you stop him?" another question but this time the anger tone already gone replace by a giggle. Then he pats Tezuka's shoulder.

".. I just get up when I see him draw his face."

"his face? You mean Oishi? Then it's mean he already.."

"aa what do you think?" a groan then he turn around and give a twitch. Fuji just jawsdrops then uncounciously he begin to laugh yes a very hard laugh!!! He even roll over on the flour, while Oishi.. his anger already gone, he just jawsdrop. Want to know what happen to Tezuka's face? (nah I'll not write it in here..)

-.-

-.-;

-.-;;

-.-;;;

-o-

-o-;

-o-;;

(hehehe evil grin.. kidding)

so what happen to Tezuka? What happen is.. Tezuka being drawn by baby Eiji. His eyes have two rather big black circle, then their cat mustache on his cheek then another black circle, a small one on his nose. Just like a panda or maybe a racoon.. Another groan from Tezuka then suddenly to his worse situation, someone open the door.

"sshh what ha- GACK!!" jawsdrop

"mamushi move from the- wha! WAHAHAHAHA prfff Sorry bucho but..!" another person who roll on the floor

"Momo-senpai nan- eh??!! Prfff.." try to close his mouth to prevent him from laughing.

".. MOMOSHIRO!!! FUJI!!!! GROUNDO!!! 30 LAPS!!!! NOW!!!!!!!"

"ma... hai.." still giggle then he drag Momoshiro outside, since Momoshiro may not stop his laugh. While Tezuka move to Echizen then twitch. "..."

".. cough cough.. bucho..?'

"here.. take care Eiji for a while."

"hai" take the happy baby from the bucho

"... I go wash my face."

"cis.." then look at the baby while Tezuka process to the bathroom "you so naughty, you know that?" a cuckle from the baby "... but.." then whisper "that's fun."

"Kaidoh, could you take something and mop away this." Pointing at several 'drawing' on the wall.

"sshhh hai.." then glare at the baby which being reply by a cuckle then he move outside with Oishi who want to wash his face. (lucky for them that the pen was not waterproof hehehe)

... at Inui's house..

"hem..hem.. well.. how did it go?" the Dataman already awake and now is on his lab testing another liquid. "hm..." put a drop of white liquid on the glass. "hm.. okay with my calculation, it'll not blow.. but anyway I should prepare." Then move backward several steps.. after wait several minutes.. nothing happen. "hm that's a good sign." Then he move forward then take a drop of it then make a small white mouse of his drink it. Suddenly.. the white mouse.. grow.. yes GROW!!! IT'S GROW UP!!!

But.. only his mustache..

"hm 20 persentase that his mustache will grow up but not's his body. Well that close enough. Maybe should add something in it.."

Meanwhile.. at Kawamura's house

"so.. I want to go there, I'm sorry, otou-san since this rather emergency" Kawamura rubs his hair.

"all right Takashi. It's okay."

"tou-san? Can I borrow some sushi for them?"

"well, make it your self, so you can make your self a little expert."

"hai.." then go to the store, make some sushi.

_To be continue_

**Tifa : well.. how was it? once again sorry for late update, and thank you for reading**


	12. Come On We Walk

**Authoress note : chapter 12, ****AT LAST!! ****Sorry, well I couldn't write since my idea.. stuck… but don't worry. I'll finish this fic!! Put Atobe?? Hem… let's me think bout it **

**Disclaimer : I owns baby Eiji!!! Wai!!! So cute!!! …Even Eiji is a baby, I'll never own him… sob… and Fuji and Tezuka and … um sorry… **

_Well.. come on, we walk.. _

At Fuji's house......

Tezuka already sit on living room, while reading a magazine and a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. Oishi? He is in the kitchen, He wears an aphron and cooks something.. well.. bakes some breads and fries some eggs. Ryoma and Kaidoh play with the baby. It's seem that Eiji really like his nee-chan and ni-chan.

Several minutes later Oishi come out from the kitchen, still wearing an aphron and calls everyone to eat their breakfast. The baby crawls to Kaidoh and seem he wanted Kaidoh to carry him. After all our Snake end up carring the baby.

Everybody move to the dining room to eat their breakfast.

"my, I am looking at a very happy family." A grin from our Tensai who already finished his laps and joins the table while Momo sits beside… surprisely beside Kaidoh who was sitting with the baby.

"sshh, why did you sit there?"

"nani Mamushi!!!"

"nya nya."

"you make our baby cries!"

"nani!! You said I'm..... wah!! That right!! Eiji-senpai, you are so mean!!! Wah!!" suddenly the baby just stares at him then…

"nyah? Ji-san."

"ha!! oujisan!!" a blink from Momo then "he called me Oujisan!!! Hahaha come here Eiji!! I love you." as he suddenly takes Eiji then raises him very high, the baby lets out a chuckles.

"sshh.. stupid.." murmured Kaidoh as he eats his bread. A shrug from the ochibi. Before they finishes their breakfast, the sound of the door bell could be heard.

"I'll get it" said Oishi as he takes off his aphron and puts it on the table. He walks toward the door and opens it. "Taka-san?"

"YOSH!!!! BURNING!!!" Kawamura yells as he swings his racket and on his left hand, a big plate of sushi!

"Taka-san? Didn't you have to help your father?"

"DON'T WORRY, BABY!!! HE WILL JUST FINE!! HORA HORA!!!" said Kawamura then storms to the living room, leaving Oishi behind him, sweatdropping…

"HORA!!! BURNING!!!!!!!" yells Kawamura as he puts the plate down

"ah!! Sushi!! Ume!!" Momo quickly runs and puts one sushi in his mouth then "ARRGGHHH!!!"

"what happen?"

"WATER!!!!" Momo hands the baby to 'his father' then storms to the kitchen..

"nyah?" a blink as he looks up "papa."

".. what did you put in there, Kawamura?" asks Tezuka as he twicthes..

"HORA!!! SEVERAL OF IT WERE WASABI SUSHI!!!"

"really? okay then.. hm.. delicious.." a grin from Fuji as he takes another one "Eiji? Wanna eat?"

"nya..nya?" the baby seem wanna takes the sushi but before he could.. his 'father and other mother' quickly moves him backward as Oishi say NO!

"but Oishi.. that delicious."

"Fuji! no!" said Tezuka as he glares to the tensai.

"oh well.."

After a breakfast without any furder accident, finally they decided.. actually, Fuji who decided to take Eiji outside.. he said that baby need sunbathing.. so after several debating with other regulars and of course being Tensai.. he win.. so they decided to take a walk..

Today sky is very clear and warm, it's a very good day to walk.. so here they are, Seigaku regulars, walking with one baby on Fuji's embrace. They walk to tennis street court direction...

"why should we end up here, again?"

".. I don't know, Momo-senpai.."

"sa, minna, watching tennis is good for us and for the baby, right? Eiji?" said Fuji again as he gives the baby another kiss on his forehead. The baby just snuggles closer to Fuji and lets out another chuckle.. suddenly..

"oi! That Seigaku's regulars!"

"…" a death glare being send to Fuji "you already know this'll happen do you?"

"what? Of course not Tezuka." Another innocent smile.

"heh. Really Seigaku na?"

".. I should know why Fuji-senpai wants to go here" said Echizen again as he lets out a sigh and looks to whoever moved toward them.. okay it's Hyotei Atobe and his follower Kabaji as usual.. suddenly someone dashes and stop in front of them...

"heh? Now Seigaku taking care of a little kid? Na Yushi? By the way where's that acrobatic brat?" Hyotei acrobatic player looks around to find his rival and then he stops his eyes at the baby... "heh? Who child is this? Remind me of that annoying brat."

"Mukahi-senpai, that's not polite. Gomennasai Fuji-san. But where's Kikumaru-san?" hearing the Fuji-san from Ohtori, Jiroh suddenly awake from his sleep and jumping around.

"where? Where Fuji?" looks around and finally found Fuji "ah Fuji-kun!! Come on let's play tennis!!" then stop.. "heh? Who is this baby? He cute!! Can I carry him!!? Na Fuji can I?" a starry eyes as Fuji lets out a chuckle

"well.. sa.. Eiji? Want to go to Uncle Jiroh?" massive blinks…

"EIJI!!! WHAT!!!!"

_To be continues _

**Sorry.. this times so short.. I have forgot the plot and don't have times for a while.. I have to go somewhere to help my father and take care my passport so... review please and sorry for late update. **


	13. Hyotei?

**Authoress note : he.. I'm update! Surprise ne.. sorry for waiting this fic for so long…Happy Birthday, Kikumaru Eiji!**

**Disclaimer : normal disclaimer…**

_Hyotei?_

After several explaination from Tezuka.. who was in charge as a Father…er Bucho.. the Hyotei look intendly at the baby, some blinks, some smirk and most of all just paused, unable to say anything and they also make a note on their mind, not to mess with the Data-man.

"heh.. so he is Kikumaru, na?" says Atobe in amused as he smirk and looking at Kabaji. As usual the word 'usu' can be heard from Kabaji.

"heh! So that baka Kikumaru become a baby eh?" Mukahi bounces beside Fuji who's still carrying the baby, he grin as he makes attempt to touches the baby face. Although Mukahi doesn't really like Kikumaru but since he's a baby.. but before he able to touch him, the baby just gives him an angry look as he bites Mukahi's finger. "YAW! Why you!" Snap Mukahi.

"hora Gakuto.. he just a baby.." said Oshitari as he chuckle, Oshitari pulls up his glasses. Moving his way through the baby, he suddenly moves closer untill he face a baby "sa.. Kikumaru, I never thought that I'll meet you in this state." Another smirk as he moves his hand slowly, attempting to caresses Kikumaru's cheek. Before he can, a hand stop him. "Yuushi! He'll bite!" Mukahi glares at the baby.

"hm.. I think he'll not, Gakuto.."

"really?" says Mukahi in sarcartic tone.

"a baby sensitive to someone who hates him, you know." Teases Shihido as he grin, which being reward a glare from the Red head…

"Shi-Shishido-san." Ohtori as usual concern bout his double partner.. while Mukahi tries to makes his way to strangle Shishido who successfully avoid him, on the same time block by Ohtori. Seigaku member just looks each other as some of them just raise their eyesbrowns, some of them just chuckle. Echizen even smirk.

"hn, it's hard to become bucho ne?" Echizen's comment just makes Atobe smirk as he looks at Tezuka.

"well, not as hard as your bucho, right Kabaji?"

"usu." Akutagawa's laugher suddenly catch their attention. They gasps in horror as they see Kikumaru being throw up and down to the air.

"JIROH! What are you doing!" a yell from his bucho catches his ear as he looks at him, ignoring Kikumaru who still in the air and will go down any second! "EIJI!" Oishi watches in horror as Kikumaru's body fall but before he reaches the ground, Jiroh's hand just save him.

"Jiroh! He is a baby! Don't throw him like that!" glare Mukahi. The baby just chuckles as he looks at Jiroh. "more!" he says as he raise his tiny hands. Akutagawa just smile as he looks to the other with 'see-he-likes-it' look and begins to throw the baby again.

"…………………………….." the other just silent for a while as they see both of them actually enjoy the game…

"na.. I guess, we can leave them alone?" said Hyotei bucho as he smirk

"with Jiroh! Get real!"

"Gakuto.. it's not that bad, you know?"

"so.. anyone wanna play tennis!" says Echizen with his 'i'm bored' look which makes Jiroh suddenly excited. "really! Can I play with Fuji!" says him again as he suddenly place the baby onto Atobe's embrace. Atobe just twiches his eyesbrown, wondering 'why him of all the people', while Akutagawa just drags the unable to protest Fuji and the sudden chosen referee, Kawamura to the tennis court in front of them. An 'ouch' comes from Atobe's mouth just as soon as Fuji, Kawamura and Jiroh leave for some games. The other especially Oshitari, look at the Hyotei bucho in amused, as he order the baby to stop pinching his face.

"hei! Stop that already! Ore-sama didn't like it!" glares Atobe to the baby as he moves Eiji far from his face. "Kabaji! Take cares of him!" says him again while Kabaji just says 'usu' and takes the baby… silent for a while before the baby suddenly scream aloud.

"bah now what!" Says Shishido who actually ready to leave to the courth, Atobe just roll his eyes

"Kabaji… put him down." Says the Hyotei bucho, Kabaji as usual says 'usu' and put the screaming baby down. But.. he's still screaming…

"what now?" yells Gakuto as he cover his ears

"sa…"

"I thought he scream because of Kabaji…"

"Shi..Shishido-san…" gasp Ohtori as Seigaku member sweatdropping.

".. should we check the diaper?" says Oishi suddenly as the Hyotei member gasp in horror. "DIAPER!" Echizen suddenly drag the Hyotei bucho to another courth.

"come on, you says you want to play with me."

"Ore-sama don't like being ordered like that! Beside who said that I want to play with you?."

"whatever…" says the ichinen as he moves to take one of Atobe's racket

"who said you can use that?" says Atobe again as he takes another racket. "fine, give me some fun, gakki (brat)"

"double then!" yell the suddenly Momoshiro aloud. "oi Kabaji! Pair with your monkey king! We also need referee here!"

"who's Monkey!" says Atobe furiously as Kabaji walks toward him. Mukahi also looks at them with 'it's not my business anyway' and go to become referee. Tezuka just let out a sigh as he takes the screaming baby from the floor and makes his way to the park bench. He asks Oishi to takes the baby's thing from the plastic (which they brought along the way) to him as he asks Kaidoh to takes some warm water from the public restroom.. Oshitari just smirk as he see the Seigaku member change the baby's diaper, while Shishido just let out an 'euw' when Ohtori kindly enough to help this changing diaper mission.

After the changing diaper mission successful…

"sigh" Tezuka lets out a relief sigh as he makes another mental note to order Echizen and Momoshiro to run 30 laps when they go home later… the finally chuckle Kikumaru suddenly find himself on Oshitari embrace.

"sa.. I just takes this baby for a walk then." Smirks the tensai as he walks to the children playground beside the tennis courth park… Oishi seem to worries for a while but since Tezuka assured him that Eiji will be all right… Oishi finally nod and takes some rest from being mother…but before he can.. Shishido suddenly drags him to another courth for a game with Ohtori as referee. While Tezuka find some confortable position to read his unfinish book on the bench. Kaidoh just shrugs then go to do the running he miss…

**Authoress note : care to review? okay i'll not update untill february (busy with test, paper and i will go home to my country)**


	14. Fun walk with Oshitari?

**Authoress note: I'm update. Welcome to chapter 14. I update this one on celebration of Kikumaru's b'day (28 Nov today). Will update again if I have time for this fic, don't worry, won't drop this fic. Got job interview too today :3 wish me luck**

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer…**

_Fun Walk with Oshitari_

Oshitari never thought that he would meet Kikumaru Eiji in this state. Nope, he never thought of that, more over to walk around with him as a baby on his embrace. Not that he wanted to protest. Kikumaru was cute after all, and he seems to like this Redhead more after being on the same court in Japan junior team against America. He suddenly snapped from his thought, when he found a tiny hand graped his glasses.

A smirk "you want to play with it?" he said as he took off the glasses and put it on baby's hand, of course he also made sure that the baby wouldn't drop it by putting his hand on the glasses frame. Kikumaru looked at the glasses intently before he chuckled and put it on his face. "No, it can damage your eyes sight." Oshitari took the glasses and put it on again. Amazingly, Kikumaru didn't cry but let out another chuckle. Oshitari smirked as he took another step toward the child playground in front of him. He finally spotted an ice cream truck which made Kikumaru to stir on his embrace in delight. Understand the reaction, he smirked as he whispered to the baby "this one me threat." And they both walked toward the truck.

TENNIS

NO

OUJISAMA

"Welcome, may I take your order?" said the person inside the car without looking up, while his friend seemed to mumble. When he was finally looked up, he blinked. "Wahl! Hyotei!" he almost yelled followed by a glare. "What are you doing in this area again?"

"Hem… do I know you?" Oshitari tilted his head a little while trying to recognize the face, which was quite familiar actually? Before he could even recall the name, the person in front of him yelled in anger.

"Try to remember the name! It's Kamio!"

"Ah… I see." Something seemed to click but… "Hem I don't know any Kamio." Crash! Kamio's head crush the ice cream counter, while Oshitari sweetdrop. The Red Head's giggle sound finally distracted their attention. Kamio looked up and stared at the baby, his eyebrows twitched several times before he could register. Hyotei with a baby… Hyotei with a baby… Hyotei… with A BABY?!

"Hyotei even adopt a baby on their tennis club!!?" which made Oshitari sweetdrop again…when suddenly it clicked…

"Ah now I remember… Fudoumine, you were the one that have a fight with Rikkaidai ninen (two years)… hem Kirihara, I suppose…" the comment just made Kamio angrier

"How come you remember his name!?" a chuckle came from the Tensai (genius) mouth

"Fudoumine not worth to remember opponent I suppose."

"What!?" now Kamio was furious when Oshitari finally realized someone behind the Fudoumine Red Head.

"why should I be a part timer with you, Akira? I should be go home and do my homework or even go to tennis court. You know, that Seigaku ichinen (first year) must be playing tennis at time like this. He should be improve more while I stuck here as ice cream truck part timer with you, not that I don't need extra money, it's okay though but still…" he mumble continue on and on, when finally a word 'Shinji' with a glare came from his friend. "sorry." The blue hair lad finally glanced to the baby. He paused then looked to Oshitari. "… why there's a baby in your arm?" he said calmly as he reached for the baby's little finger who gladly grab his finger. Ibu Shinji eyes softened as he smiled. "He cute." He said

"uh Shinji…" Oshitari just smirk as his survey the ice cream menu on the counter. "one strawberry cone please." He said while Kamio glared at him.

"you!" before he could finish his word, his friend cut him as he handed the ice cream.

"here you go." He said as he pass the cone to Oshitari's hand, smirking he put it on baby's hand which gladly grabbed it with both hand and licked it in delight. When Oshitari just about to take off his wallet; Ibu stopped him. "my threat for the baby." He said with a smile, it was rare to see him smile even Kamio jaws almost drop. Oshitari shrug as he shifted Eiji to comfortable position.

"thanks, oh by the way, this is Seigaku no baby (Seigaku's baby) not mine." He smirked as he walked away. Kamio was speechless for a while when Ibu started to mumble lightly. "Akira, why was Seigaku got a baby inside their tennis club? Why we don't have it? I think Tachibana will be agree with me, or maybe we should let him know that Seigaku have a baby. That baby's cute, but he reminded me of someone… wait was that boy or girl? Akira..."

"Shinji!"

"Sorry."

TENNIS

NO

OUJISAMA

Back to Oshitari…

The Blue hair Tensai looked around, when finally he spotted an empty bench. He walked toward it to rest his hand, after all it was tiring to carry baby all day. When he was about to reach it, something cold touched his jaw. Startled a little he gazed to his embrace; he raised one of his eyes brown and frowned. The ice cream was all around the baby's mouth and hand plus his chin. Eiji let out a laugh while he offered his ice cream to Oshitari. He grinned as he licked a bit of it. Another chuckle as the baby moved the hand up a little and the ice cream accidentally left its pink trace on Oshitari nose. Instead of getting mad, he laughed. "You're naughty boy." He whispered between laugh. The baby's hand moved the ice cream into his mouth, and began to enjoy (or mess himself) again.

Minutes later after Eiji bored with the now melt ice cream cone, he let out a yawn. Oshitari put away the cone from baby's hand, not much for the baby to protest. He threw the cone to the trash bin and took the baby to park's toilet. He cleaned the baby softly as he chuckled from his antic, Eiji laughed and hopped from his sit in delight several times. After they both clean, he threw the now wet tissue to the bin, and reached for Eiji, instantly the baby leaped onto his embrace and snuggled closer.

"Sadly that you have to go back to your 'daddy' there?" he smirked, he planted a kiss on the baby's cheek. "Come, we have to go back now. Your 'family' will miss you after all." A chuckle escaped his mouth as he walked back to the tennis court. To Oshitari, today was a very interesting day indeed.

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: care to review? Happy birthday, Eiji!**


	15. Finally It's End!

**Disclaimer: normal disclaimer…**

_Finally It's Over_

"So, that means… Kikumaru-san will stay like that forever?" said Ohtori who spotted the Hyotei tensai (genius) coming with a very happy red hair baby on his hand. A unison groan could be heard from Seigaku side as a reply.

"Your team are not quite pleased thinking about this possibility hn?" Atobe smirked at Seigaku bucho (captain) in amused "Take him to ore-sama."

"Sure, Atobe." A paused before he faced the baby "Now, you take good care of yourself, our captain could be such a predator."

"What!?" almost everyone let out a small chuckle even Tezuka was smirking. The blue hair tensai walked slowly toward his bucho and placed the baby onto his lap. "… He's such a kawaii (cute) baby, you know, Tezuka." His usual arrogant tone was gone when Kikumaru's little fingers warped around his index finger tightly. Suddenly Tezuka's hand phone began to ring.

"Yes?"

"Tezuka, the antidote."

"Is it finish?"

"…"

"Don't say you can't make it, Inui." Hearing that, the Seigaku team gasped in horror.

"Joudan yo. (kidding)"

"… You do that again, you'll receive 1000 laps tomorrow."

"Uh, I found the antidote. Could you take Eiji to Fuji's house? We'll meet there."

"Definitely." Closing his phone, Tezuka looked at his team and nodded, a relief sigh could be heard even some was jumping up and down. Finally he looked toward his left but found nothing, blinking once the hazel brown hair captain looked at the other before let out a groan. "Don't say anything." He said stopping his Fukubucho from saying anything like Eiji being kidnapped, while rubbing his suddenly dizzy head.

"Where's Atobe?" he continued almost glared at their rival team.

"Um, I think he walked that way."

"Usu." Upon hearing the answer, the Seigaku's team dashed toward the direction, followed by the Hyotei's. Stopping immediately and watched in amused when they found Atobe the arrogant captain of Hyotei, the great monkey king as Echizen dubbed, sitting on the bench, rocking the baby on his embrace to sleep while singing a soft lullaby. On the other hand, the baby seemed content and 'nya-ing' once a while when finally drifted him self to sleep. Who ever guess that the bucho of Hyotei tennis club had a soft spot toward the baby? On the contrary who ever guess that Seigaku's and Hyotei's boy tennis club regular could be that gentle? Everyone finally moved toward them, not making any voice that could wake Eiji up.

"Atobe?" Tezuka called, breaking the silent.

"He such a cute little baby, you know, Tezuka?" somehow his usual arrogant smirk was gone.

"We have to go now, Inui found the antidote."

"So soon?"

"… quite late I guess." Momoshiro able to mumble after recalling so many events occurred yesterday.

"Think you should give the kid to his papa, Atobe." Hearing the papa part, some of them were chuckling lightly while Tezuka, the papa twitched his eyes brown.

"Sigh, can I go with you?" not taking his eyes from the baby, he spoke quietly. The hazel hair captain looked at Fuji, asking his permission; after all it was Fuji's house. Finally the group went toward Fuji's house.

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

Several minutes later… Fuji's house

Inui was standing outside waiting patiently with his sunglasses?! The group finally arrived and some with confused looked on their faces, looking at him.

"Inui-sempai, what's with the sunglasses?"

"I broke my glasses on experiment lab…" a gasp some even murmured about how dangerous it was. "All right let me try this to Eiji."

"Wait! You mean you haven't tried it?!" Atobe almost gasped in horror while other stared at him in disbelief, Tezuka was glaring at him.

"Um, well not at human, anyone wants to be guinea pig?" he said, his glasses was glistening slightly, almost all of them shook their head minus Tezuka who was suppress his urge to join them shaking his head, he was giving him a dead glare.

"Never mind, this one is not a liquid, I make them like a candy, it sweet and melt immediately on your mouth."

"Nya?"

"Oh, you awake? Here, have some candy?" the Data man offered 'the candy' toward the baby's mouth but before he could reach it, Atobe moved the red head baby away, which made him to blink in confused.

"Try first to someone else! Kabaji!"

"Usu."

"Take the pill." Unison sweatdrop…

"Usu?"

"…" Fuji reached for the candy. "Inui, let me take it, beside Eiji that small, he couldn't take as much as me, right?"

"But Fuji! That would be suicide! Let me then, I'm his double partner."

"Um, let me have it, I owed him something anyway." Ohtori said "Um, when Senbatsu (japan national) camp…" (When Ohtori realized it fun to play against Shishido-Oishi if he played seriously.)

"No one take that medicine!" Tezuka finally said almost shouting.

"But Bucho, if the effect of this thing was so bad, Eiji sempai might die!" now Echizen also worried about his sempai.

"That's good!" Mukahi laughed in content which being rewarded with a punch on his hand from his own double partner! "That's hurt!"

"All right, let Kabaji take that pill!" Shishido finally took the pill with his hand but before he could offer it to Kabaji, another hand took the candy away. "Hey Ohtori! Don't!" Ohtori almost put it on the mouth but Fuji steal the candy away, on the other hand Oishi also grabbed Fuji's hand and chaos issued, even Oshitari began to join '_take the candy and eat it_' fight. Mukahi, on the other hand, was trying to stop the blue hair tensai from taking the candy.

"Kabaji! Take the candy to ore-sama."

"Usu." So Kabaji also jump into the middle of the fight.

"Mada mada dane." He shook his head lightly but pulled the reluctant Momoshiro into the fight. Kaidoh also with his competition spirit as usual, didn't want to lose from his rival jump into the fighting cloud. From the outside, Akutagawa was cheering lightly with Inui who was scribing madly and Tezuka who was suddenly in need of an aspirin. Kawamura finally yelled burning as he jumped into the cloud, whoever gave him the racket must be quite insane and Atobe who was still carrying the baby, looking at the fight with a bored look. The candy though seemed to bounce from hand to hand and suddenly they stop. A paused

"Where the hell is that candy?!"

"Who have that candy?"

"I thought Taka-san had it."

"Burning… are?" his racket being taken from him by Fuji

"Taka-san do you have the candy?"

"Um, no?"

"Kabaji?"

"Usu?"

"Do you?"

"No…" Suddenly they all heard the most horrified sound. A gulp! Everybody looked toward the sound and found in horror that the candy accidentally jump into Eiji's mouth.

"Argh!! Eiji!!!" almost everyone yelled his name but the baby just tilted his head and blinked cutely before he finally 'dropped dead'.

"Inui! You've kill him."

"He's still breathing!"

"Fuji! Oishi! Stop trying to straggle Inui, Eiji is still alive!" Tezuka almost cried in despair, the combo of two of his closest friends could be really dangerous.

"Everyone calm down!" after Fuji was put aside by Tezuka and Oishi took a deep breath, Atobe with his icy glare looked at the data-man. "What should we do now?"

"Um, it shouldn't be taking to long before the effect take place; I think we better move him to the bedroom."

_Tennis _

_No_

_Oujisama _

One hour later…

"Hm?" Kikumaru Eiji finally opened his eyes and found him self naked on the bed, somehow he recognized the bedroom. "Nya… I have a weirdest dream in my life, or… is it?" he paused before he moved toward the dresser with a blanket around his waist. "I'm sure I have my cloth here somewhere… aha! I knew I have some on Fuji's cabinet." He finally put on his own cloth and moved toward the door, he could almost hear the conversation out there. He quietly opened the door and peered outside.

"What if he never changes back into 15 years old?" Momoshiro voiced his concern.

"Don't think about that, Momo…" Oishi look worried

"Sa… I miss my Eiji…" a sigh

"Fuji-sempai, you missed your prank partner, right?" Echizen raised his eyes brown, everyone in regulars knew if the 3-6 duos always made some tricks or blackmail but on the same time, everyone sometimes amused with their antic.

"He eh, you know, Echizen."

"… but without one of you, the club would be boring…" he said while tugging his cap down, hiding his blush.

"Aw never know you really love us, Echizen."

"Che, Fuji-sempai, stop teasing!"

"True, no one would be my rival in acrobatic…"

"I thought you hate him, Gakuto?"

"Yuushi! You know I'm not!"

"Yes, yes." Everyone almost smirked at the Hyotei red hair comment

"Don't worry, he could stay at my house if he didn't change, I don't mind."

"Atobe! Don't you dare thinking that kind of things!"

"Then I could play with him again?" Akutagawa said in enthusiast.

"I think, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Aw I never know that everyone love me?" the door of the room finally opened and Kikumaru was grinning from ear to ear walked toward the group. Fuji and Oishi were the first one to react as they run toward their friend.

"Eiji, you all right?"

"Eiji, are you hurt?"

"Eiji-sempai, you ok?"

"Eiji, is there any other effect from my medicine?"

"fsss"

"Eiji-sempai!"

"Yo, Kikumaru."

"Che! My rival's back…"

"Kikumaru-san, are you all right?"

"Howa!! He's back! Ne ne Atobe!"

"Hn."

"Usu." Being bombardier with so much question at the same time was quite confusing sometime but he was glad that he was back to normal 15 years old teenager without any damage occurred (who knew what Inui put in that candy?) and although he wouldn't tell them that he remember all of the events that occurred, he knew that all of his friends were a good friend. Maybe he could blackmail them sometime fu fu fu like Tezuka papa?

_Owari_

**Authoress note: Finally! Finally! Finally!! It's over! Kinda sad though, but I'm glad it's finished! Thank you for all the reviewers and readers, you all keep me going. Thank you for reading this fic of mine. Thank you: 3 Ah one thing, I forgot one of Hyotei member Hiyoshi! Uh!! I really really forget to put him in. Sorry Hiyoshi!**

**Hiyoshi: … how dare you! **_**run away crying…**_

**ltifal: …I make him cry… **_**feeling slightly guilty**_** … err maybe I should make one fic for him? ****… maybe I should make the omake? Hum _Pondering_**** we'll see**


End file.
